Book of Possibilities
by noam.gu.21
Summary: As the characters are getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding they are surprised with a visitor from the future who has some information to share with them. Will be canon couples and relationships and will try to avoid character bashing.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows or Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince or any of the other books**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Ginny was heartbroken. It was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding and she should be happy. Her family was all around her and it was the happiest day of her eldest brother's life and yet Ginny was heartbroken.

Why was she heartbroken? Well Harry, her ex-boyfriend who she was still in love with, was staying at her house. He was so close and yet she couldn't be with him. What's worse is that she knew he was just as torn up at their separation as she was. But being the big stupid noble prat he was he just had to break up with her to try and protect her. Now he was about to go off and do Godric knows what. Ginny was convinced that Harry was going to get himself killed before she could explain how much she meant to him. She had tried to explain yesterday but she wasn't sure if he fully understood.

"Ginny!" Her mom screamed from inside the house. "Are you done folding all the napkins?"

"Almost Mom," Ginny yelled back while sighing and getting back to work.

 ***DH**DH***

Later the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione were together sitting around waiting for the appointed hour when the guests would start arriving. The Delacours, including Fleur, were at Shell Cottage to ensure that Bill would not see her before the ceremony.

All of a sudden there was a flash of all consuming white light and a note fell on Ginny's lap. Picking it up she read it to the startled room.

 _Hello Weasleys and Harry and Hermione,_

 _It is vitally important that you listen to what I'm about to tell you. I am from the future_ -

At this point Hermione started rambling. "That's really dangerous. Doesn't this person understand what they could do to the time line. Ginny, stop reading! We can't know anymore." She moved to take the parchment from Ginny but before she could Ginny continued reading.

 _before you go on about how you could disrupt the timeline let me assure you that you can't. There are special spells on the parchment that prevent that from occurring. Before I tell you what you need to know you have to gather some more people with you. You will also need Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shackelbolt and Aberforth Dumbledore._

 _I know you will be suspicious this is a trap by Voldemort so allow me to offer some proof to each of you._

 _Molly and Arthur: 7_ _th_ _year, Broom cupboard on the 4_ _th_ _floor_

Molly and Arthur both blushed while their sons and daughter shuddered, not wanting to know what had happened in that cupboard.

 _Bill: The number 22_

Bill chuckled and nodded his head while everyone else frowned slightly wondering what the significance of that was to Bill.

 _Charlie: Lovable cats_

Charlie nodded with a slight bemused expression, wondering how anyone knew that tidbit.

 _Fred and George: The leprechaun jinx_

"Should have known, bloody bugger." Fred mumbled angrily while George just looked sad.

 _Harry: The cupboard under the stairs_

"Wait. What did you just say?" Harry fixed Ginny with such an intense expression that she shifted in her chair.

"Umm, 'the cupboard under the stairs' why what does it mean?" Ginny knew that if Harry was having such a strong reaction it was really serious.

Harry's eyes locked on Ginny for a moment and neither was able to look away. Ginny saw, for the first time ever in Harry's eyes, a little bit of fear. Whatever this cupboard was it scared Harry like nothing else.

Harry's mind was racing. How could someone know about his cupboard. They couldn't. Unless this note really was from the future, but then Harry would have had to tell someone. Why on earth would he do that? He had never told Ron or Hermione. He had never told Ginny. He had never even told Sirius. He was truly scared of whomever he had told this to.

The rest of the occupants were confused. What could this cupboard meant to Harry to garner such a reaction.

Finally Ginny broke away from Harry's gaze and continued reading.

 _I am assuming that that is enough to convince you I am telling the truth. Gather the others and when you do you will find out what happens next._

The note ended there. There was no signature or anything else.

Eventually the 5 others were brought and quickly there was another flash of light. This time the light did not contain a piece of paper but rather a person. A young woman who looked about 15 years old, she had dark red hair, a heart shaped face and blue eyes.

No sooner had the woman looked up than she had about 5 wands trained on her. "Hold on a minute! Don't curse me! I'm the person who sent you the note."

As soon as she said that questions started raining down but Harry's voice cut through the rest with the piercing tone he used. "How do you know about the cupboard?"

The girl's eyes darted to Harry's face and she broke out in a wide smile. Ginny bit back a growl, the girl seemed far too interested in Harry for her liking. Some of Ginny's thinking must have shown on her face because the girl turned her way and winked slightly. Ginny felt a wave of happiness at that sight but couldn't understand why.

Then the girl spoke. "How I know about your cupboard I'll answer in a little while. First there is something I have to do." She pulled out her wand and waving it in an intricate pattern murmured a few words. "Good, now time has frozen outside of the house until we are finished here."

"And what exactly have we been brought here to do?" Quipped McGonagall.

"Why read a story of course. We are going to be reading about the adventure Harry, Ron and Hermione are about to embark on."

"Adventure? They aren't going on an adventure!" Molly screeched. The three in question looked at each other and sighed.

The girl from the future just continued talking as if the interruption had not occurred. "You won't remember anything once we are done reading until all the events we have read about actually occur, only then will you remember reading. Also no cursing each other over what goes on in the books. With the exception of the first few chapters none of this has happened yet. Is everyone ready?"

"Wait! Who are you? Can't you tell us your name?" Tonks asked.

"I could and I will. Just not quite yet."

With that the girl pulled out a stack of papers and started reading.


	2. horcruxes

**AN: We are now into the reading. I will not be taking parts directly from the books as I don't want this to be removed as my last attempt was. Instead I will be summarising what happens in between the reader's statements. I know that when I read these types of fics I usually just follow the comments of the readers anyway.**

 **In this story nobody reading except the trio know what a Horcrux is. This is because it is a very rare and dark piece of magic. Slughorn and Dumbledore knew because they were older and more experienced than others. I chose to include this one chapter from HBP because I thought it would be easier than having the trio explain everything. The next chapter will start DH.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2: Horcruxes

The girl from the future, no one understood why she wouldn't give her name, started to read.

 **Chapter 23**

"Wait, why are we starting at such a late chapter?" Asked Hermione.

"Because only you, Ron and Harry understand everything and that needs to change for the parts about your adventure to make sense." The girl answered. "So we are starting with something that happened last year. After this chapter we will skip ahead to this summer.

When the chapter title Horcruxes was read no one noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione exchange concerned looks.

The book was talking about Harry having had Felix Felicis which made several people look up surprised, finally Remus asked the question many wanted the answer to. "Why did you have Felix Felicis Harry?"

"Ya? And what exactly were you attempting to get lucky at sneaking around out of bounds?" Asked George, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Ginny scowled at the twins who were snickering while Ron looked slightly sick and Harry slightly annoyed. Ginny had neglected to inform her brothers and parents that she and Harry had been together. She figured they would tell them during the holiday, then of course Harry had dumped her.

When the book mentioned Harry bumping into Peeves the twins winced and Remus groaned "tough luck Harry." At the surprised looks of Molly and Hermione, he grinned. "What, I wasn't a marauder for nothing."

Harry frowned when his invisibility cloak was mentioned; he didn't know who in the Order knew about it.

"His what Mr. Potter?" Inquired Professor McGonagall.

"Um, my Invisibility Cloak." Harry responded sheepishly. "I assumed you knew."

Professor McGonagall tightened her lips and looked away.

"How did you get it Harry?" Asked Remus, "last I heard James had lent it to Albus."

Harry just smirked at him. Remus playfully scowled back.

In the book Harry was arguing with the Fat Lady and telling her he had something important he had had to do. "What were you doing Harry?" Asked Tonks.

Harry smiled at her. "I was attending the funeral of an acromentula."

Charlie looked up at him. "Really? That's so cool-" He broke off seeing his mother's glare.

"That's not very fair." Bill remarked at the password being changed at midnight.

"I don't remember that happening." Said Minerva.

At the news that it was Dumbledore that had sent Harry out into the grounds Tonks perked up. "Dumbledore wanted you to go to an acromantula's funeral?"

When it was revealed that Dumbledore had left the school again Ginny spoke up. "Why did Dumbledore keep leaving the school last year? Where was he going?" She directed the question to the Order members in the room but it was Harry who answered her.

"I think you are about to find out." He smiled slightly at Ginny and she was taken back to remembering times with him spent alone in quiet areas of the grounds. Shaking herself out of it she listened back to what the girl from the future was reading.

When Nearly Headless Nick responded to Harry asking where Dumbledore was with where the Bloody Baron was the twins burst out into laughter as did the girl from the future. When everyone turned to her she said "long story. My brother and the Bloody Baron and a glass of lemonade." She then doubled over in laughter again and it took several moments before she was able to settle down enough to read.

The book said that Harry had secured a memory.

"Wait, what memory? What is going on?!" Molly was close to shouting.

"Molly, I believe we will find out if we keep reading." Kingsley spoke for the first time since the reading had begun.

When Dumbledore greeted Harry warmly in the book Minerva's lips grew even tighter. "Of course that would be Albus's question. Nothing about a student being out of bed past curfew." She sounded very frustrated.

"Yes well, Albus was always negligent in his duties." Aberforth exclaimed, looking almost angry.

When it was revealed that the memory was from Slughorn everyone looked up, except the trio and the future girl, startled.

"What exactly is going on? Why are you meeting with Albus Harry?" Remus inquired.

"Last year I was getting private lessons from him about Voldemort." Harry explained.

Ginny was starting to get concerned. Why was Harry so involved in the war anyway?

"Please let's continue reading many of your questions will be answered by the end of this chapter." Without waiting confirmation the girl from the future continued.

"What's a pensieve?" Ginny asked when the book mentioned it for the first time.

"It's a stone basin which allows you to review thoughts and memories." Harry told her.

When Tom Riddle was mentioned Ginny shuddered. Harry saw and wished he could go put his arms around her and comfort her but knew he couldn't, it was too dangerous for her if he continued showing how much she meant to him.

When Slughorn told Riddle that he would be Minister in a short time the room grew silent until Molly broke it. "Now there is a disturbing thought. Voldemort positioned high within the ministry."

"He does have servants there Molly. He is getting more powerful every day. We must hope the ministry can continue to withstand the pressure he is putting on us." Kingsley said. Nobody noticed the girl from the future wince slightly.

"And yet he didn't. His wizarding relatives weren't decent at all." Harry murmured when Slughorn said that Riddle must have come from a good family.

The book mentioned the names of some of the other boys. "So this was the group of first Death Eaters." Tonks said.

When the book mentioned that Riddle was still there after the dismissal Minerva frowned. "What is he still doing there?" She asked. "He was dismissed."

"What are Horcruxes?" Ginny asked when in the book Riddle asked what Slughorn knew about them.

"I've never heard of them." Said Minerva, confused. "Remus? Kingsley?"

"No." They both answered.

Everyone then turned to Harry who shuddered. "I think they are about to be explained. Can we read through this quickly and then we," he gestured to himself and Ron and Hermione, "might be able to explain a bit more?"

Everyone nodded, but Ginny frowned. She wondered how much Harry had been keeping from her last year. This would be before they started dating.

In the book Slughorn was trying to figure out why Riddle wanted to know and it was apparent that Riddle didn't want to tell him. Ginny flinched when it described how much of a master manipulator Tom Riddle was and once again Harry suppressed the urge to go comfort her.

At the brief description given on what a Horcrux was there was silence in the room for a moment and then…

"WHAT?" Was the general exclamation.

"So that's how he survived." Remus said; Harry nodded in response.

"What did Horace think he was doing telling him about this?" Minerva exclaimed then she started muttering about idiotic colleagues.

"And Albus is just sharing this with you for fun?" Aberforth grumped.

Ginny shifted in her seat; she was starting to get a bad feeling about where this story was headed.

When, in the book, Harry remembered the quote from Voldemort from 2 years previously everyone looked around uncomfortably, but no one seemed to want to ask the question. Finally Harry took it upon himself to answer without anyone needing to ask. "Ya, that was something he said right after coming back."

Everyone shuddered and Ginny tried to catch Harry's eye to give him a look of sympathy but he was determinedly looking down.

Everyone in the room nodded when Slughorn said that death would be preferable to how you exist with a Horcrux.

Once again shudders swept through the listeners when the book described the longing in Tom Riddle's eyes. None of them liked to think that he had made such things.

Tom Riddle began to ask for details about exactly how a Horcrux is made.

"Can Slughorn really not see what he is asking here?!" Exclaimed Arthur. "Is he really so blind as to not see what is going on?"

"Mr. Weasley, Voldemort is a master manipulator. And Slughorn is gullible to flattery; it is how Harry persuaded him to give up this memory." Hermione tried to explain.

"Arthur, Miss Granger is correct. Tom Riddle could be…charming when he wanted to be." Minerva spoke with a strange tint to her voice.

Ginny gulped. She was well aware of how Tom Riddle was able to charm someone. "Did you know him Professor?" Ron asked.

"He was a year below me at Hogwarts." Minerva responded in a tone that clearly said the subject was closed.

When it was revealed that a Horcrux was made by killing Tonks exploded. "That's just sick!" No one else said anything but silently they agreed. To take a life just to prevent yourself from dying would be unthinkable to any of them but Aberforth was wondering if Albus might have been capable of it. After all he had allowed Ariana to be killed on his mission for the damnable hallows.

When Tom Riddle continued questioning how a Horcrux was made Slughorn objected by asking if he looked like a killer causing Harry to snort. All the other eyes in the place turned to look at him.

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed. "If there is one there is one thing Slughorn is not it's a killer." The twins joined him in laughing and moments later so did Ginny and Ron.

Finally once everyone was quiet again the future girl started reading.

When Tom Riddle asked if one could split their soul more than once everyone in the room tensed while the golden trio exchanged looks.

Then when he asked about splitting it into seven pieces there was a single moment of silence and then it seemed like a bomb had exploded.

"He ripped his soul apart seven times?" Remus yelled.

"What was-" Fred started

"He thinking." Finished George.

"Bloody hell!" Screamed Tonks.

"That is going to make it very difficult to kill him." Kingsley's usually calm voice was strained.

Aberforth had stood and started pacing; while Mr and Mrs Weasley had grown ashen and were exchanging worried glances.

Charlie and Bill were looking around the room their mouths opening and closing as they did so.

Minerva was clutching her chest and whispering "Oh my Godric" Over and over again.

Ginny had stayed perfectly still and was looking intently at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were shifting in their seats uncomfortably. "That's where you three are going." She stated it as fact rather than asking. Her voice cut through the rest of the noise and everyone turned to look at the trio.

Ron and Hermione looked to Harry for his decision. Figuring that everyone was going to figure it out over the course of the reading Harry just nodded. With that single motion Ginny looked down dejectedly. Harry didn't want her help. He could have told her this last year and he didn't. She would have gone with him but he didn't want that, he didn't want her. She felt like crying.

"You most certainly aren't-" Molly started.

"Mrs. Weasley we have to. It was a job left to just the three of us." Harry tried to explain.

"But Harry now that we know we can help. You have to acknowledge that with our help it would be much easier." Remus tried to reason.

At this the girl from the future looked up from the book. "I'm sorry R-Remus but as I said at the beginning no one will remember the reading until you have the all the events have happened." She looked around the room as if daring them to challenge her. Now, we have to continue." No one noticed her stumbling over Remus's name or the sad look that entered her eyes as she said it.

"At least Horace is finally starting to realize." Minerva muttered quietly when the book said that Slughorn looked like he was regretting the conversation.

In the book Slughorn told Riddle that Dumbledore was strict about not telling people about Horcruxes.

"Well of course he is! Why would he want students learning that type of thing?" Tonks said.

When the book described Riddle looking slightly less human everyone shuddered. They had all seen the less than human version of Voldemort and it scared them all.

In the book Harry and Dumbledore left the pensieve and Dumbledore said that he had been waiting for the information for a long time.

"He already suspected?" Whispered Arthur. "Why hadn't he done anything?"

"He had Mr. Weasley. It's where he kept disappearing to last year." Harry told him.

"He was only 16 there?" Asked Charlie when Dumbledore remarked that Tom Riddle had been the same age as Harry was currently.

"Yes and he'd already made at least one." With Hermione's statement everyone shuddered.

In the book Dumbledore was telling Harry that what Tom Riddle was really after was information on making more than one Horcrux. Dumbledore said that nobody had ever done it before.

"Nobody else has been-" Started Fred.

"-crazy enough to try." George finished. For once everyone nodded their heads at the twins statement.

When they got to the part where Dumbledore said that four years ago he had been given proof of a Horcrux Harry looked up, aware of what was about to be revealed. He wished they could skip this part, he didn't want to put Ginny through realizing what the diary was. He knew it was unreasonable but he just wanted to protect her.

Ginny's head snapped up when in the book Dumbledore confirmed that the diary had been a Horcrux. She went from feeling dejected to furious all at once. "YOU KNEW?" She cried out. "You found out what that _thing_ was and you didn't TELL ME!" She was screaming now.

Harry looked up at her. "You didn't need to know Ginny."

"Don't you think I had a right to know?" Ginny shouted at him. Everyone else was looking between them confused, only Ron and Hermione knew why it was such a big deal.

"I was just trying to protect you." Harry said and continued before Ginny could interrupt, "besides Dumbledore said I could only tell Ron and Hermione."

Ginny scoffed at that. "Oh ya, the precious golden trio and their secrets. Well guess what Harry, I kept no secrets from you! I told you everything!" At this point everyone who didn't know that they had been together were really confused. Bill made to ask what was going on but saw Ron waving him to stop.

"You think I wanted to keep secrets from you Gin?" Harry asked, confusing everyone in the room except Ginny and future girl with the nickname. All her brother's knew that you called Ginny 'Gin' at your own peril. "I told you things I hadn't told anyone else too."

Ginny looked down remembering all the things Harry had shared in those wonderful weeks. "I know that Harry. But that still didn't give you the right to keep this a secret. I should have known." Ginny looked down and Harry thought that maybe he should have told her before. He walked to her and pulled her into his arms. Everyone was shocked when instead of pushing him away Ginny leaned into his embrace.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" Bill shouted.

"Well Bill, it looks like Harrikins and our ickle Gin-Gin have finally owned up to their feelings." The twins said together, grinning widely.

"WHAT?" Charlie and Bill yelled.

Molly squealed with delight.

"Is that so?" Arthur questioned the two hugging teenagers. When it became clear that they were oblivious to the conversation attention turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, ya." Ron said.

"Why didn't they-"

"Tell us?" The twins asked.

Hermione answered. "Well, they uh, broke up at the end of the year?"

"What? Why?" Molly looked crestfallen.

"Isn't it obvious?" Remus asked. "It's the mission. Harry is too noble to make her wait while he hunts for the horcruxes and to put her in danger of being more connected to him."

That seemed to finally break through to the hugging couple. "But I don't care!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't you care at all about me Harry?" Ginny almost whimpered.

"You know I care Gin, I love you." Harry whispered to her. Everyone in the room looked over at them in surprise.

"Then why are you leaving me?" Ginny actually did whimper this time.

The girl from the future, who had been watch with a bemused expression, finally spoke up. "Oh for Godric's sake Mom, he comes back." Then she clamped her hand over her mouth when everyone turned to look at her.

"What did you call me?" Ginny choked out raising her head from Harry's chest.

"I called you mom. Let's finish this chapter and then I'll explain, okay?" Ginny nodded and pulled Harry down to sit on the couch with her.

Ginny shuddered again when Dumbledore remarked once more that the diary had been a horcrux and Harry pulled her closer to him.

When the book was discussing why Voldemort had made the diary a horcrux it said that Tom Riddle couldn't claim credit for opening the chamber the first time.

"Who did he blame for it?" Asked Charlie, trying to get over what he had just witnessed between his sister and her apparent ex?-boyfriend.

It was Minerva who answered curtly, "Hagrid." Everyone who had not already known nodded, understanding finally why Hagrid had been expelled.

The book revealed that Harry had destroyed the Horcrux in the diary.

Ginny looked up at Harry and seemed to hesitate for a moment before quickly leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Harry looked down at her, a questioning look on his face. "That was a thank you for killing it." She then proceeded to slap him. "That was for not telling me sooner what it was." She then leaned her head back on the shoulder of a very confused Harry Potter.

Dumbledore in the book explained that he believed Voldemort had multiple Horcruxes because of what Harry told him Voldemort had said when he was returned to his body.

"Thank Godric." Tonks said when Dumbledore confirmed that no other wizard had created more than one Horcrux.

In the book Dumbledore said it made sense that Voldemort would be the first as he often went beyond usual evil.

"It is true-" Fred started.

"-Voldemort is a very crazy type of evil." George finished.

When Harry finally clarified that what Voldemort had done was made himself immortal by killing Ron spoke up.

"You just realized it then?" Ron started chuckling. "Way to go mate."

When Dumbledore explained that if he had only used an elixir of life without his horcruxes he would eventually die like a normal person.

"That's the way it's supposed to be." Arthur said.

Aberforth scowled. 'filthy hypocrite' he thought to himself. He had not forgotten his brother's obsession with the so called deathly hallows.

When Harry in the book confirmed with Dumbledore that Voldemort had made seven horcruxes everyone in the room grew somber.

In the book Dumbledore clarified that it was only 6 horcruxes, the seventh was piece was in Voldemort's body.

"That's not much better." Said Remus. "One less isn't going to make a huge difference." The others in the room nodded along with his thinking.

Dumbledore in the book clarified that there were only four since Harry had killed one, and he had killed another.

"He did?" Tonks asked. Harry just nodded.

Dumbledore clarified that he had injured his hand by destroying the horcrux and the Order members nodded sadly, he hadn't told any of them what had happened.

"So that's what happened to his hand." Minerva said. "He wouldn't tell any of us."

Dumbledore explained that his and Snape's skills together had saved him everyone grew angry.

Growls were heard throughout the room at the potions master's name. Harry clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white, eventually Ginny reached over and took his fist into her hands gently stroking it until he loosened his grip slightly.

Dumbledore mentioned that he had found the ring in the Gaunt's ruined house.

"The Gaunts?" Kingsley asked. So Harry briefly explained the other memories Dumbledore had shown him. By the end everyone was silent in shock so the girl took it upon herself to fill the silence by continuing to read.

Dumbledore confirmed that there was no cause for celebration as four horcruxes still remained.

"Four? You have to find and destroy four of these things?" Molly was close to tears at this point.

When, in the book, Harry discussed the possibility of the horcruxes being random objects such as old potion bottles the twins burst out laughing. "Can you imagine-"

"-A little bit of Voldemort hidden in a tin can?"

Harry scowled playfully at them.

Ginny shuddered when the diary was mentioned again and Harry started rubbing soothing circles into her back.

When Harry and Dumbledore's discussion turned to other possibilities of what the horcruxes could be everyone thought back to the memories Harry had described to them. "The locket and cup." Minerva guessed.

Ron blinked when in the book Harry gave the same answer as McGonagall had just given. "Harry mate, thinking like McGonagall? That's downright scary." Minerva fixed him with her stern look and he seemed to wilt slightly.

When speculation in the book turned to the possibility of a Ravenclaw artifact everyone began thinking if there was anything that might fit the description.

"The only famous object I can think of is Ravenclaw's diadem," Kingsley, the only former Ravenclaw present, said. Harry looked up hopeful he was about to make a breakthrough. "But it's been lost for centuries." Harry looked down again, disappointed.

In the book Dumbledore confirmed that the only known relic of Gryffindor's, the sword, was untainted.

"Well that's good at least." McGonagall said, glad that her house's famous object hadn't been tainted.

When Dumbledore began describing his theory that Nagini, the snake, was a horcrux looks of revulsion were seen in the room.

"An animal can be a horcrux?" Charlie asked. "That is seriously wrong."

"All of this is wrong Charlie." Tonks reminded him.

Dumbledore in the book began to explain that Voldemort had been one horcrux short when he went to kill Harry.

Remus frowned at this. It really had been the worst day of his life. He had lost all his friends in one fell swoop. He was also still racked with guilt that he didn't believe Sirius and that he hadn't made sure Harry was safe and loved.

Meanwhile, Ginny gripped Harry tighter not liking the reference to his potential death.

In the book Dumbledore mentioned that that Voldemort believed that in killing Harry he was destroying the danger of the prophecy.

"Prophecy? What Prophecy?" Aberforth asked.

"The one that the Order was guarding." Harry said.

"But nobody knew what it said." Molly told everyone. "Only Albus."

"He told me. It basically says that I'm the only person who can kill Voldemort." Harry quickly motioned for the girl to keep reading before another set of exclamations could occur.

In the book Dumbledore remarked that Voldemort cared more for Nagini than anybody else in the world.

"That's just sad." Tonks whispered so quietly that only Remus could hear her, he turned and looked at her incredulously but didn't say anything.

In the book Dumbledore said that he thought he was close to finding another horcrux and that Harry could come when he found it.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You are much too young! You are not experienced enough to be doing these things. You shouldn't go with Dumbledore and you can't go off looking for these things! The adults will handle it."

Harry held up a hand to stop anyone else from responding. "Really, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry leaned forward. He happened to be sitting directly across the room from her. "I want you to really think about what I am about to say. Have you ever dueled Voldemort? Has anyone in this room besides me?"

Molly opened her mouth to respond but Harry continued before she got the chance. "I was bullied and ridiculed until I was 11 and then I went to a school where every year someone was trying to kill me. I've watched people I care about die and not been able to do anything. I have had the entire weight of the world placed on my shoulders. Can you honestly still tell me that I am still a child. That I am not mature enough. Can you tell that to Ron and Hermione who have been with me almost every step of the way." Harry swallowed. "Can you tell that to Ginny who was possessed and forced to do unspeakable things? Can you honestly say that any of us are still children?"

Molly bit back a sob but stayed quiet. The Weasley siblings stared at Harry, amazed. No one had ever managed to head off Molly Weasley mid rant before.

When Dumbledore told Harry that he could come with him Molly shook her head slightly but stayed quiet.

In the book Dumbledore told Harry that he had earned that right.

Remus nodded. "Your father and mother would have thought the same Harry. I'm sure of it."

When the diary was mentioned again Ginny had started to shake.

In the book Dumbledore explained that Lucius Malfoy had not known that the diary was a Horcrux.

"Thank goodness for that." Minerva said and everyone else nodded.

In the book Dumbledore was explaining that one of the reason's Malfoy had given the diary to Ginny was to attempt to discredit Arthur.

Arthur was furious at this. He had always guessed that that was the reason but to have it confirmed was too much. "That…That disgusting excuse for a man…"

Ginny looked over at her father. "Dad, it's okay. Really. It's in the past."

Arthur started to speak again but caught sight of his daughters ashen face and knew she just wanted to forget it.

Dumbledore was quick to remind Harry that even without the horcruxes it would still take a lot of skill to defeat Voldemort.

Everyone winced at this reminder and turned to look at Harry. The same thought running through each of their heads. Did Harry have the necessary skill to win? Harry meanwhile buried his face in Ginny's hair to avoid the questioning looks.

In the book Dumbledore reminded Harry that the skill he possessed was the ability to love. In the book it said that Harry was tempted to remark sarcastically 'big deal'.

"Oh but Harry, it is a big deal." Mrs. Weasley assured him.

"Yes, it is." Ginny said and then turned her head and caught his lips in a kiss.

Harry heard Ron's warning from the previous day to stay away from Ginny in his head, but the feel of her lips moving against his was just too good and he began to reciprocate.

They heard a cough and quickly broke apart, both of them blushing.

Harry looked around the room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Remus and Tonks all smiling. Kingsley and Aberforth looked indifferent, Minerva was trying to but Harry could see her lips twitching upwards at the corners. The twins had their mischievous faces on, while Ron, Bill and Charlie were glaring at them.

Harry just shrugged and leaned back in his seat while Ginny cuddled into his side.

Dumbledore remarked in the book about how unusual Harry was for his ability to love.

"Oh yes Harry, you are very unusual alright." The twins smirked at him.

In the book Dumbledore was trying to allay Harry's fears by telling him he relied too much on the prophecy.

This confused everyone except Harry, he hadn't even shared this part with Ron and Hermione.

As Dumbledore tried to explain more the confused looks were replaced by ones of dawning comprehension.

"Wait." Bill said. "So Voldemort is the one who gave us our best chance at defeating him?"

At Harry's nod everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Well that's just stupid of him!" Ron exclaimed.

Remus winced when Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort's murder of James. Even all these years later it still hurt to think about.

As Dumbledore added in the comment about Lily's sacrifice Remus was close to being overcome by his grief. Lily would be so happy that her last act had saved Harry's life countless times over. And James would be so proud of the brave and strong young man that Harry had become. Tonks who was sitting next to him took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

At Dumbledore's comment about tyrants fearing the people that the oppress the faces of many in the room became confused.

"That they do." This comment which broke the silence surprisingly came from Aberforth.

In the book Dumbledore gave an impassioned speech about Harry's ability to love and his intolerance of the dark side.

The twins got up and began mock applauding the speech, as the girl from the future had delivered it in a passionate and purposeful way; more so than Harry remembered Dumbledore giving it at the time. The girl got up and bowed.

Meanwhile Minerva smiled at the words in the book. No one, not even Harry, really understood how much Dumbledore truly cared for the boy.

When Harry in the book exclaimed that he would never join the dark side because Voldemort had killed his parents, the Harry in the room nodded along with his statement in the book. He would never join Voldemort after all he had done.

In the book Dumbledore told Harry that when he was eleven and looked into the Mirror of Erised he saw the only way to beat Voldemort.

Everyone turned to look at Harry only to see his face once again buried in Ginny's hair.

Ron looked down, ashamed. His own desire at the time seemed so trivial now.

Harry found he was incapable of looking up to meet the questioning gazes, let alone speak about what he had seen and so when Ginny asked him, "Do you want me to tell them what you saw?" He nodded into her neck and she told the room at large, "he saw his parents."

Everyone looked at Harry sadly. He had suffered so much. Molly couldn't deny it any longer, Harry was not a boy that needed protecting, he was right. He may have never been that boy.

The book revealed that Voldemort had attempted to possess Harry.

"What?!" Remus exclaimed. "Voldemort possessed you?" Harry nodded. Ginny was the only person he had told.

"When?" Arthur asked.

"Right after Sirius-" Harry choked on his words. He turned to the girl from the future, that he now saw bore a remarkable resemblance to Ginny. "Read please." It sounded almost like a demand.

In the book Dumbledore exclaimed that Harry didn't need to kill Voldemort just because of the prophecy; he challenged Harry to think about how he would feel towards Voldemort if he had never heard the prophecy.

"That's a good question Mr. Potter." Minerva said. "How would you feel?"

"I think the book is about to tell you Professor." Harry sighed.

When Harry in the book said that he would want to be the one to kill Voldemort everyone looked at him but none could say they were surprised. He had earned the right to feel that way.

In the book Harry finally realized that he would walk into his fate, whatever it was, with his head held high.

Ginny shivered at the possibility of Harry's death.

When the girl from the future put down the stack of paper everyone looked around the room, not quite sure how to absorb all the information that first section had given them.

Eventually future girl, 'we really need a name for her' Ginny thought, cleared her throat and drew attention to herself.

"Well I suppose you have some questions for me." She said.

 **Please Review if you feel like it. Your welcome to leave flames but don't expect a response if you do.**


	3. the dark lord ascending

**AN: We are now into Deathly Hallows.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

" _Well I suppose you have some questions for me." She said._

Chapter 3: The Dark Lord Ascending

Everyone looked around the room at everyone else until finally Ginny spoke up. "Am I really your mom?"

The girl from the future nodded. Harry felt a strange mix of emotions rush through his body. He felt a connection with the girl in front of him that he couldn't explain but also a wave of resentment. He knew that Ginny should move on, it was the right thing for her to do. Yet he couldn't help but feel anger and resentment. He knew that whoever this bloke was didn't deserve his Ginny, no one did.

Ginny looked over at Harry and saw the emotions playing out on his face and she knew she could never feel for anyone what she felt for Harry. Whoever the girl's father was would always be second to her Harry.

Everyone else in the room looked between Harry and Ginny and didn't know what to feel.

The girl from the future, Ginny's daughter, sat and smiled and waited to be asked the inevitable question. Finally her Uncle Bill exploded with it, "who the hell is your father?"

The girl looked up and around the room before locking onto her parent's faces. "My name is Lily Luna Potter."

Harry heard her say her name and felt his stomach soar. He looked into her face and realized that while she obviously got most of her features from Ginny her hair was a darker red than the Weasley colour. It reminded Harry of the photos he had seen of his mother. She also had a nose that Harry saw every time he looked in the mirror. "You're my daughter?" He asked her. " _Our_ daughter?" He gestured to himself and Ginny who was sitting stunned next to him but with a giant smile on her face.

"That's right Dad." Lily smiled.

Harry turned to Ginny at the same time that she turned to him. "We have a daughter." They said together. They leaned into each other and kissed. They were interrupted by Bill and Charlie who had come up to them and each laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oi, Potter! You knocked up our sister." Their faces scowling.

"Not just once either. I have two older brothers." Lily said beginning to chuckle while Remus and Tonks joined in.

"Lily, don't make things difficult for your father." Ginny scolded and then gasped. She sounded way to much like her mother; meanwhile Lily pouted in response but stopped laughing. She had experience what ticking off her mom would mean.

Bill and Charlie were still scowling at Harry. "Oh don't worry Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie. They don't get married until Mom is 20."

"That's too young!" Bill exclaimed.

"Really? How old is Aunt Fleur right now Uncle Bill?"

Bill scowled but looked away and after a moment walked back to his seat. Charlie was still glaring at Harry and blocking his way back to Ginny. Lily smirked at him. "Uncle Charlie" he startled at being addressed as an Uncle but looked her way. "Do you want me to reveal what the note meant?" Lily asked.

Charlie scowled but after leaving Harry with an "I'm watching you Potter," he too returned to his seat.

Harry sat back down next to Ginny and grinning took her hand in his. Smiling at each other they turned to look at their daughter. "You said you had brothers?" Ginny asked, wanting to hear about her other children.

But before Lily could answer Kingsley interrupted. "Perhaps we should continue reading." Noticing the frowns of Harry and Ginny directed to him he continued, "then when we take a break Harry and Ginny or the future Mr and Mrs Potter," he smiled as select people in the room chuckled and Molly let out a squeal of delight, "can have some time to get to know their daughter." Everyone agreed and Lily pulled out a thick book. Handing it to Kingsley she smiled and sat back ready to listen.

The first chapter began with two men appearing on a street.

"Okay, I'm confused." Said Ron, "I thought this was supposed to be about Harry?"

"Ya, you're right Ron, I don't remember this happening this summer," Harry told the room.

"You're right Uncle Ron, Dad. This is the one chapter in the book not focused on Dad." Ron was visibly startled at being called an uncle and Harry jumped a bit. Still not quite used to being called dad.

"So then who is it about?" Asked Hermione. In response Lily just motioned for Kingsley to continue reading.

In the book it was revealed that one of the men was Severus Snape; the room was filled with angry expressions.

"We have to read about him!?" This came from Tonks.

"Why do we have to hear about the traitor?" Asked George.

Remus and Kingsley exchanged a look. "We might find out something useful like who the traitor is." With that said Kingsley started reading.

When the book described the men's ability to pass through the gate as if it were smoke the twins interrupted the reading.

"That would be an awesome feature-" Fred started.

"If it didn't revolve around having a dark mark," continued George. Everyone else looked at them not quite sure how to react. Eventually Kingsley just continued reading.

In the book the two men came across a peacock in the yard. Everyone in the room was slightly bemused.

"Who the hell has a peacock as a pet in the front yard?" Exclaimed Ginny, "Why the hell would someone need that?"

"The better question dear sister of ours-" Fred began.

"Is why the hell someone would want a peacock-" George continued.

"When they could have our lovely gnomes?" Fred finished.

All the Weasley children and Harry started laughing while the adults watched them with confused expressions. Finally the noise died down and Kingsley was able to continue reading.

"Oh, now that makes sense." George said when it was revealed that the house belonged to the Malfoys. His twin and Ginny nodded along with him.

"Why are they going to Malfoy's manor?" Harry asked.

All the Order members in the room exchanged glances, they were still unsure of how much to reveal to the teenagers. While they were still considering Lily spoke up to answer her father's question. "Because that's where Voldemort is Daddy."

Harry started at the same time the twins started cackling. "Aww look at Daddy Harry-"

"-He's so adorable." Then they turned their attention to Lily. "So Lily, Are you-"

"-Daddy's little girl?" They asked.

Instead of answering immediately Lily got up and went over to where her teenage parents were sitting and plucked herself down right between them where she then proceeded to curl into a ball. "Well I'm nowhere near as bad as your daughter Uncle George." George began opening and closing his mouth without being able to come up with anything coherent to say.

Kingsley took this as his cue to continue reading.

The book described Snape and Yaxley's journey through the house into a specific room and revealed that there was a body hanging over the table.

"Oh my godric," Minerva gasped out. Others around the room had looks of equal revulsion on their faces.

As the body was described in more detail every face in the room contained a look which was a mixture between pity and anger at what they all knew would soon happen to the poor person.

When the book described a young man sitting nervously and looking at the body Harry quipped sarcastically. "I wonder who that is." When he was met with legitimate questioning looks from almost everyone in the room he responded with a simple "Malfoy."

"Isn't Malfoy a fully grown man though?" Aberforth asked while everyone else just nodded sadly.

"Ya, it's his son." Harry told him.

As the book described Voldemort everyone around the room shuddered. They did not like hearing about him.

Voldemort had Snape sit to his immediate right and the disgust felt by the readers in the room was palpable.

"He's his right hand man!" Minerva exclaimed, her voice filled with disgust. "When I think about what he did to get there I could just… just…" She seemed unable to go on and looked away.

When Snape told Voldemort the correct date of Harry being moved the room was stunned into silence for a minute and then the silence was broken by several people all at once.

"How did he know that!" Remus shouted out.

"How did he find out when we were moving Harry!" Molly screeched.

"That traitorous bag of… of…" Bill seemed at a loss of what to call Snape so George jumped in.

"Hippogriff manure is the phrase you are looking for oh brother of mine." He told Bill.

Minerva was just sitting trying not to remember the Snape she thought she had known.

Eventually everyone had calmed down enough that Kingsley was able to continue.

"That's just creepy." Tonks remarked when the book described Voldemort smiling.

Harry who was the only person in the room who had witnessed that smile before just shuddered. Both Ginny and Lily notice as they were the ones closest to him and they both went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Realizing this Lily moved to the floor sitting in front of her parents and allowed her teenaged mother to reassure her teenaged father.

There was frustration in the room when instead of giving a name Snape just said it was a source. "And are we going to find out who that source is?" Arthur asked.

"Yes that would be helpful information." Minerva's voice sounded slightly strained.

"You will but close to the end of the book." Lily told the members of the Order. They all sighed when it became clear she wasn't going to tell them anything more.

No one in the room appeared reassured when Yaxley attempted to contradict Snape with the false story the Order had given the ministry.

"Well at least we know our false information did make it to them, even if they didn't listen." Kingsley interrupted himself.

"Yes, but as long as we have a spy in the order we can never be sure they will trust the information we leak to them." Remus responded not feeling reassured by the knowledge.

In the book Snape smiled.

"He smiled?!" Fred yelled.

"It's the end of the world!" George exclaimed.

Lily then surprised everyone in the room by shrieking "Run! Run for your lives!" When the room's occupants all stared at her in shock she just shrugged. "What? I'm the granddaughter of a Marauder and niece of the twins, I did get some of the fun genes." She then smirked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and seemed to be thinking the same thing: 'we aren't fun?"

"Well yes, if he had been confunded naturally he would be certain." Hermione said when Yaxley described Dawlish's certainty with the false trail.

In the book Snape said exactly what Hermione had just said and she looked revolted at thinking like Snape and Ron jokingly edged away from her.

In the book Voldemort looked at the body over the table and some of the listeners looked sick once again at the reminder.

In the book Voldemort was asking about Harry's safety at the place he was to be moved to. Snape confirmed that it would be safe and close to impossible to breach.

"That's right it has. You're safe here Harry." Molly said, Harry just rolled her eyes. She may be starting to see him as a more mature person but he doubted she would ever stop trying to protect him.

Nobody noticed Lily's wince at Molly's words.

"See Harry, even Snape agrees." Harry looked at Molly in shock. Was she really using Snape to convince him to stay?

In the book it was mentioned that there was a chance of the Ministry falling soon.

"What?!" Exclaimed Charlie.

"Are they really that close to taking the ministry?" Remus asked Arthur and Kingsley.

"If they are then we don't know." Kingsley told him.

Ginny who was looking at Lily saw the dark look cross over her face and felt her heart sink.

The book confirmed that Pius Thicknesse was under the imperius curse.

"Well we suspected that much at least." Said Tonks.

When Voldemort revealed that his plan was to have Scrimgeour surrounded uneasy glances were traded around the room.

"So the question is, is he close to having Scrimgeour surrounded?" Asked Hermione.

"And that is an answer we don't have. I suppose the book might tell us so." Arthur said.

"He is right about that. It is a difficult loss for our side." Kingsley remarked on Thicknesse being imperiused.

In the book Voldemort remarked that the plan would be to attack while Harry was being transported from Privet Drive.

Everyone who had been there that night shuddered; while George reached up to touch the hole where his ear used to be.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand; Molly wrapped her arms around Arthur; Charlie and Aberforth looked around the room, not aware of the details of what had happened.

"That's why the way we moved you was necessary Harry." Remus told him when Yaxley explained that they would know if he went by magical means. Harry just nodded in response, thinking of Mad-Eye and Hedwig. He knew it was his fault they had died.

In the book Voldemort exclaimed that it would be easy to take Harry if he was travelling in the open.

"Too bad you didn't take him!" Ron scoffed. "He beat you again."

"Go Harry!" The twins cheered.

When Voldemort began to discuss Harry's ability to live as a result of his own foolishness rather than skill on Harry's part the twins interrupted again.

"Actually, it's due to his awesomeness." The twins said together. Harry just chuckled to himself and held Ginny closer.

Nobody noticed the wince that once again passed over Lily's face at the sound of her twin uncles voices in unison.

When Voldemort announced that he would be the one to kill Harry the mood of the room decreased.

"No." Ginny whimpered into Harry's neck. "No."

Everyone else had grave expressions.

All of a sudden the book described a cry of pain coming from beneath the table.

"What is that?" Molly cried out. "Arthur, Arthur what is it?" Arthur just held his wife close and motioned for Kingsley to continue reading.

"They are holding something prisoner." Kingsley said.

"You're right, there is a hidden room under the house. There are keeping something or more likely someone." Arthur said. Everyone leaned forward feeling a mix of anger that they held a prisoner and curiousity about who was important enough to be held captive by the Death Eaters.

When Voldemort sent Wormtail to go keep the prisoner silent Remus growled at the name of the traitor who had taken everything from him and drew the attention of the room to him.

Everyone looked up at Remus and recoiled in fright at the shadow of the wolf that had taken control of his features. Tonks reached out a hand and gently brought it up to his face lightly stroking his cheek until the wolf passed.

Remus winced when the book mentioned Wormtail's silver hand. He knew that that hand would make it hard to get his revenge on the rat but that didn't stop him dreaming.

Harry meanwhile remembered something else. He remembered the glint of a knife and the thud of flesh as it hit the bottom of the cauldron. He shuddered again.

In the book Voldemort announced that he would need to borrow a wand from one of the Death Eaters in order to kill Harry.

Ginny let out a whimper and clutched Harry tighter.

"Why does he need someone else's wand?" Tonks asked. "Surely his own is powerful."

Harry just shrugged. He didn't want to have to explain the idea that he and Voldemort shared brother wands. He was reminded of the mystery of what happened with his wand that night. Maybe the book would answer?

In the book Lucius was selected to give his wand to Voldemort and then the book went on to describe the shambled state of the Malfoy family.

"Sounds like they've lost their status in the ranks," Aberforth said.

"Good," Mr. Weasley nodded before turning back to Kingsley and the book.

After telling Voldemort the details of his wand the book described Lucius making a move as if to take Voldemort's own wand.

"That's not gonna go over well." Fred said.

"Right you are my brother. Voldemort's not gonna like that." George added in.

As Voldemort lectured Lucius he asked what distressed Lucius now that Voldemort was back in the open as he had apparently wanted for so long.

"Your ugly face?" Lily suggested. Harry and Ginny together looked down at their future daughter amazed, as did many others in the room. It was one thing to refuse to live in fear of Voldemort but another to openly mock him.

"We're so proud of you dear niece of ours." Fred said as he and George pretended to wipe fake tears from their cheeks.

No one noticed that as Fred said he was proud of her Lily's eyes glistened with very real tears. 'Uncle Fred said he's proud of me' she thought to herself sadly.

As the book described Nagini entering the room and slithering under the table all the listeners flinched, now aware exactly what this snake was.

"How are you going to kill it if it's with Voldemort all the time?" Asked Bill. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged.

"We haven't figured that out yet." Hermione answered for the three of them.

In the book Lucius Malfoy was being described as scared to meet Voldemort's eyes during the conversation.

"Someone is scared of his master." George said.

"Yes, but I think everyone would be if they were in his place Mr Weasley." Minerva responded.

When Lucius gave a less than satisfactory answer to a question of Voldemort's the book described Bellatrix jumping in.

Harry hissed at the name. Even more than a year later he couldn't forget what Bellatrix had taken from him. She had taken his only family, Sirius. Even now he wanted to finish the job of cursing her that he had attempted the last time.

Tonks snorted and muttered "idiotic excuse for an Aunt."

In the book Voldemort responded to Bellatrix's statement by stating that there was an event that had gone on in her family that may have been important.

Tonks looked up at Remus, a question in her eyes. "Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?" Disgust was evident in her voice.

Remus didn't respond. His back was as straight as a rod and his jaw was clenched.

In the book Voldemort confirmed their suspicions and began mocking them.

Tonks flinched and Remus's eyes darkened.

"Why that idiotic, stupid, prejudiced man!" Tonks cried out. "He can take all his ignorance and shove it up the ass of all his supporters…"

While Tonks continued ranting about the prejudice people had, Remus had closed his eyes and was slowly shaking his head from side to side. He reached out and stopped Tonks from continuing by gently shaking her shoulder.

"This is exactly the type of thing I wanted to avoid for you Dora." Remus told her. "You don't need to be tainted by me." Remus spoke quietly but everyone in the room could still hear what he was saying.

"Seriously Remus?" Tonks asked incredulously. "You are seriously saying that. Do you think I care about what these people are saying. I'm proud to be pissing of Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

"But it's not just them." Remus tried to explain. "It's almost everyone in our society."

"Then screw them!" Tonks exclaimed. "Screw anyone who thinks that way."

"Remus," Harry felt the need to intrude. "Aren't you already married? Hasn't this already been settled."

"Harry, you don't understand what-"

But Tonks cut across Remus. "No Remus, Harry is right. I've already won this argument. Besides if anyone knows what it is like to be ostracized it is Harry." Remus sighed but took Tonks's outstretched hand regardless.

The book described the Malfoys' and Bellatrix's embarrassment at being mocked over the marital status of their niece.

"See, anything that can make Bellatrix look ugly and blotchy is a good thing." Tonks said. Remus chuckled lightly.

"He is not a beast!" Yelled out Tonks in response to Bellatrix's statement in the book, McGonagall just sighed.

Meanwhile the twins looked at each other and then grinned at Tonks. "But you wish he were, don't you Tonks." This caused both Remus and Tonks to blush deeply.

Remus awkwardly motioned for Kingsley to keep reading.

Remus scowled when Voldemort mentioned the possibility of children. He knew he would never allow himself to reproduce. Marrying Tonks had been one thing but he could never afflict this life on an innocent child.

Tonks smiled inwardly, she hadn't told Remus yet but she was pretty sure at least one of those 'cubs' was already on the way. She didn't know how Remus would react but she hoped he would be happy about being a father and not take comments like the one in the book to heart.

In the book Voldemort began to discuss the notion of cleaning up one's family tree.

"That is just sick." Ron gasped.

"So really they are all just a bunch of liars?" Hermione was surprised, she had assumed that most of the pure blood supremacists were actually pure blood. Otherwise why would they logically advocate for something which they were not.

"While that is true Hermione, most of them are pure enough that they can get away with pretending." Mr. Weasley tried to explain.

Hermione just shook her head. It didn't make logical sense to her, but she turned back to the book anyway.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other and said at the same time "Bellatrix will never lay a hand on you." 'or our child' Tonks added in her head.

Everyone in the room looked sick as, in the book, Voldemort continued talking about dirty parts of magical society. Lily looked like she might actually be sick. These sentiments weren't nearly as popular in her time as they were now. She hated hearing these types of thoughts.

In the book Voldemort reanimated the body hanging over the table.

"Oh godric." Molly moaned.

The individual asked Snape for help while the man in question just sad and watched.

"Who is it? Why are they asking Snape for help?" Charlie asked. Everyone else just shrugged.

When the book confirmed that the person was Charity Burbage many of the listeners found their eyes misting up.

"No!" Minerva cried out. "No!" Of course she knew Charity had gone missing but had wanted to believe the story that she had left for other reasons.

"She was such a kind woman." Minerva was shaking with silent sobs. She had been colleagues with Charity for many years and didn't have a single bad thing to say about her.

In the book Charity began begging for Snape's help.

"Oh Godric, Severus help her for Godric's sake!" Minerva cried out. "She didn't do anything wrong!" Aberforth, who was sitting next to Minerva, started patting her shoulder and gestured for Kingsley to read on.

It took all the effort everyone had not to start cursing things during the short speech of Voldemort's in the book. They all just wanted this section over with.

As the killing curse was used in the book many people in the room, including Minerva, Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Lily, flinched.

"No!" Minerva cried out. "She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't do anything! Severus how could you?!" She screamed out.

In addition to Minerva, Ginny, Molly, Hermione and Lily all had tears in their eyes. Kingsley took quickly sped up his reading wanting to get this section out of the way as quick as possible.

Nobody spoke as the chapter came to an end with Voldemort offering Charity's body to Nagini as dinner. There was nothing to say. They felt as though they had all just watched the death themselves. What would happen in this book when someone they really cared for died, like Mad-Eye.

Silently Kingsley offered the book to Charlie who was sitting next to him. Charlie took it and turned the page and began to read.

 **AN: I considered starting Deathly Hallows from when Harry is already at the Burrow but I decided I wanted to give the other readers a little more insight into Harry's life and thought process. I got asked why they are reading this if they can't change anything. There is definitely a plan concerning that, it will be revealed in a later chapter. I have a poll up on my profile asking whether more future people should come into the story. Please vote. Please review they mean a lot.**


	4. In Memoriam

**AN: Reminder to go vote on the poll on my profile, I'm asking if you want anyone else from the future brought in. If there is someone you want who I didn't put on the list then feel free to leave the suggestion in a review but the ones I'm seriously considering for now are up there.**

Chapter 4: In Memoriam

The room was still in a somber mood from reading about the death of Charity Burbage. Minerva was still wet eyed thinking about her colleague. Ginny, who had been taken Muggle Studies for the past 3 years, was also quite upset and with her head resting on Harry's shoulder and her gaze off in the distance. It was just a reminder to everyone that nobody was really safe.

Slowly Charlie started to read the next chapter, silently hoping for fewer interruptions than the last couple of chapters.

Harry winced slightly when the title In Memoriam was read. He knew what this would be about and he didn't want to have to hear Rita Skeeter's words again. He wanted to remember the Dumbledore he knew and respected.

Everyone else was looking at Harry questioningly, they couldn't understand why a chapter about Harry's summer would be entitled this.

The chapter started out saying that Harry was bleeding.

"That's a rough start to your part of the book, mate." Ron spoke up at the same time as his mother started asking questions.

"What? Why were you bleeding? Oh, Harry dear, I hope you weren't really hurt. Were you?" Molly was talking so fast that all attention in the room had turned from the book to her. "Are you okay Harry? Where are you bleeding?"

When Molly made to get up to go check Harry over Arthur put his arm around her shoulders and restrained her. Harry was sitting there blushing at the attention and hoping that the book would just continue to be read. Finally Remus managed to interrupt. "Molly, this happened days, maybe even weeks ago. Harry is fine now, right Harry?" Harry quickly nodded and Molly quieted down but still was gazing intently at Harry as though trying to figure out exactly where he had been cut.

The golden trio exchanged glances, Ron and Hermione were amused whereas Harry was apprehensive. If this was how they reacted over a simple injury how would they react to the bigger injuries Harry was prone to receiving?

In the book Harry was swearing and the twins grinned mischievously. "What naughty words were you saying exactly?" Fred asked.

"Yes, and don't hold back Harry. How exactly does the golden boy talk when he thinks no one is listening?" George put in.

Harry glared at them and then turned back to Charlie who got the message and immediately started reading again.

In the book Harry had broken a cup of tea left outside his bedroom door; Harry guessed in the book that it was a booby trap of Dudley's.

Molly, after stopping her worrying about Harry, sighed slightly. "Poor china cup, it didn't deserve that."

"Why would he leave a booby trap outside of your door Harry?" Tonks asked.

At the same time Molly said "Why would you jump to assuming it was a booby trap? Couldn't it just be your aunt or uncle bringing you a cup of tea without wanting to disturb you?" Harry looked at her incredulously. Surely she at least knew partially how he was treated by his aunt and uncle, after all the twins and Ron had seen the bars on his window.

In the book Harry was annoyed that he still had four days left of being unable to do magic.

"So this was the day we came to get you?" Remus asked while Harry nodded. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, the events of later that day still fresh in their minds.

Harry in the book was reflecting on the fact that his inability to perform healing charms was a problem in his magical education.

"You are right Harry, you should know this." Arthur told him. "Perhaps one of us should teach you before you have to leave."

"Ya, that would be helpful," Harry said. Then he turned to Minerva, "Professor, how come there is nothing taught about healing over the course of Hogwarts?"

"Well, Harry, normally basic healing charms are taught in 7th year charms and defense classes because you can't use magic outside of school until you are 17 anyway. But maybe you are correct it might be beneficial if we started teaching them earlier." She paused and seemed to be in thought for a moment. "Yes, I will have to speak to Professor Flitwick but that shouldn't be a problem." She then offered Harry one of her rare smiles.

"Harry, while I'm sure Hermione may have an adequate understanding of the necessary spells you really should have someone with some practical experience help you with them." Kingsley told him when, in the book, he made a note to ask Hermione. "Aurors routinely need to use healing spells, I'm sure that either myself or Tonks would be willing to show you."

"That would be great. Thanks." Harry said, while Hermione looked affronted at being told she couldn't do something well enough to show Harry.

Lily shook her head and smiled. They didn't seem to remember that they weren't going to remember any of this for months.

"Harry, was there really a need to slam the door?" Ginny teased him after the book described him doing just this.

"I did not slam the door!" Harry said indignantly.

"Riiiiight." Said Fred, his voice full of sarcasm.

"We totally believe you." George used an equal amount of sarcasm as his brother.

The book revealed that Harry had never completely emptied his trunk.

"You don't empty your trunk every summer?" Hermione asked, appalled by the idea. "Harry, that's disgusting!" Ginny, Molly, Minerva and Remus nodded along with Hermione's word.

Harry just shrugged. "There's not really much point. I take out my clothes and stuff but there is no reason I need to take every little thing out." Ron, the twins, Charlie and Tonks started nodding at Harry's words but Lily burst out laughing.

Everyone turned to look at her. Finally when she recovered enough to speak she said, "Dad, you're such a hypocrite. You always used to yell at James for not making sure he completely cleaned out his trunk every year." Harry, Ginny and Remus all looked up at the name.

"That's probably because not cleaning out mine led to me being cut." Harry guessed at the same time that Remus asked who James was.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." Lily shrugged her shoulders. "James is my oldest brother," she paused. "Well not really, but sort of oldest." At the questioning looks she received she simply said, "I'll explain when we take a break.

Molly squealed slightly. "Oh Arthur, another grandchild!" Arthur smiled and nodded. Harry and Ginny were looking at each other, both blushing.

Charlie cleared his throat after casting another glare Harry's way and continued reading.

Harry was being scowled at from people all around the room as the book continued to describe just how messy his trunk was.

"So that is where James gets it from." Lily giggled. Ginny scowled at Harry for passing on his messy genes to at least one of their children.

The book described how Harry had injured his hand by just plunging it into the mess at the bottom of his trunk.

"No wonder you got hurt Harry." Bill said. "You shouldn't have just plunged your hand in without looking carefully where to put it." Harry childishly looked away while Tonks and Ron laughed.

Remus looked to the laughing woman next to him and said "Like your one to talk Dora. Knowing you, you would have sliced your entire arm." Tonks then proceeded to hit Remus on the back of his head.

The book began describing what was in the mess at the bottom of the trunk. The first thing it mentioned was one of the badges from the Triwizard Tournament.

"Why did you have one of those Harry?" Hermione asked him.

At the same time Aberforth asked what they were and Minerva answered, "Hufflepuffs and Slytherins and some Ravenclaws wore them at the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament." She then looked to Harry. "You should know, Mr. Potter that most of the staff tried to confiscate them but they were being produced too quickly for it to make a difference." Harry nodded but privately thought that they still could have done a better job.

The next thing mentioned was a sneakoscope.

"Hey! I gave you that for your birthday one year." Ron exclaimed, looking slightly offended. "Why is it at the bottom of your trunk with the other junk?"

Harry just shrugged; at the time he had thought it was broken. Now he realized it had probably been reacting to Wormtail, who had been in their dormitory as Scabbers for most of that year.

The last thing mentioned was R.A.B.'s locket.

"What's that Harry?" Tonks asked him. Harry just sighed and looked away so Ron and Hermione explained what had happened to Harry and Dumbledore the night they had retrieved the fake Horcrux or at least what they knew which was very little.

"So you didn't find the real locket?" Kingsley asked. Harry shook his head.

"What exactly happened in the cave Harry?" Minerva asked him gently. Harry looked up at her and closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the stinging he felt coming from them. He eventually looked back down and shook his head. Ginny gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

Sensing that they wouldn't get any more information from Harry for the moment Charlie continued reading.

When it was revealed that the thing Harry had cut himself on was a shard of the two way mirror from Sirius Remus looked up.

"He gave that to you?" He asked Harry, who nodded. "It was your father's." He said softly.

"Yes, I know." Harry told him. "Do you know where Sirius's is?"

"No, sorry. I haven't seen it since he died." Remus shook his head softly. "Dung stole a bunch of stuff from Grimmauld Place. It's possible he has it." Harry looked up coldly. Nobody should have that mirror but Sirius.

Nobody seemed to notice Aberforth shifting in his seat uncomfortably during this conversation.

Harry bit back a sob as the book described that most of the mirror was now dust. He didn't want to think about that. If only he remembered then Sirius might still be alive. Ginny put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Harry looked away from the pitying looks he was now on the receiving end of. He didn't need or want their sympathy.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Harry it was okay to still feel sad but closed it again after seeing both Ron and Ginny shake their heads at her.

"Some of your textbooks might contain useful information for the journey Mr. Potter." Minerva told him when the book revealed that he had left behind most of his books.

Harry was about to respond saying that he had kept the ones he thought might be useful when Hermione spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "Don't worry Professor, I've packed almost all my textbooks for us to take."

Ron and Harry laughed, remembering the ridiculously uneven stacks from the previous night.

"See, I brought some books." Harry said when the book was listing what he had packed.

In the book it said that Harry had kept the photo album from Hagrid.

"Ooh I love that photograph album." Lily said.

Harry looked at her. "So I still have it in the future?" When Lily nodded Harry smiled, pleased that his photos would survive to for a long time.

"What is the photo album of? And why did Hagrid give it to you?" Kingsley asked.

"It's photos of my parents. Hagrid put it together for me close to the end of my first year." Harry explained.

"Oh, so that's why he wrote to me asking for pictures of your parents." Remus said. Harry just nodded and smiled at him. He had assumed that Remus was one of the people Hagrid had asked but it was nice to have it confirmed.

"The what?" Asked Molly when the Marauder's Map was mentioned.

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus and Lily all grinned. "The Marauder's Map." They all said together.

Everyone else in the room was looking at them strangely as though waiting for more of an explanation. When it became clear they were not going to get one Charlie shrugged and continued reading.

Once again the locket was mentioned and once again Harry looked away from the others in the room.

Others in the room were now sniffling quietly. Ginny took Harry's hand and started tracing circles on the back of it wondering what exactly had happened in the cave. Ron and Hermione looked at each other as though just realizing now that Harry hadn't told them what had happened. Minerva dabbed at her eyes.

Aberforth just stared ahead. He didn't know how to feel. His brother was dead and that should make him sad but he had not really cared for Albus in years. It was his fault Ariana had died and Aberforth just couldn't forget or forgive.

Harry sniffled quietly at the mention of his long-time companion when Hedwig was mentioned.

The entire room winced when Charity Burbage was mentioned again.

In the book Harry began reading Dumbledore's obituary by Elphias Doge.

Everyone in the room looked down sadly, except Aberforth who snorted quite loudly drawing many looks.

"Let me tell you something," he said, "Doge didn't know my brother nearly as well as he thought he did."

"But he was his friend for a long time." Hermione tried to reason.

"Ya, but sometimes it's your friends who you think you know the best that turn out to be hiding something." Aberforth told her, drawing even more confused looks. He just shook his head silently and stared ahead.

"Damn right it was savage." Aberforth muttered viscously when the obituary mentioned his father's attack on the muggles, once again ignoring the looks from the others in the room.

Aberforth smirked when it was revealed that Albus had informed Doge of his father's guilt. Here at least was something he and Albus had in common. They were both happy that those filthy muggles didn't get away with what they did.

It was mentioned in the obituary that some had initially speculated that Albus was a muggle hater based upon the actions of his father.

Everyone in the room, with two exceptions, scoffed at this. The idea that Albus Dumbledore was a muggle-hater was absurd. Aberforth was remembering the time when his brother had indeed wanted to subjugate the muggles to wizarding rule.

Lily was looking at Aberforth. She, of course, knew the story of Albus Dumbledore's past. Most of the people from her time looked at it as a youthful indiscretion; one which was greatly outweighed by a lifetime fighting for a more fair treatment of all individuals magical and not. She knew, however, that Aberforth Dumbledore had always resented his brother for the mistakes which led to their sister's death. Her father had told her that Aberforth had never really been able to forgive his brother right up until his death the year before Lily had been born.

The obituary turned to discussing Albus Dumbledore's own brilliance and fame.

Aberforth closed his eyes with only Lily noticing. There was nothing he hated more than people hero worshipping his brother. None of them knew what he truly had done.

Harry, meanwhile, was struggling himself. He remembered Rita Skeeter's article and comparing it to what Doge was saying made him confused. They were so different and he just didn't know who to believe.

The obituary touched on Dumbledore's love for teaching, even when he was a student himself.

Minerva, who was the only one present who had actually been taught by Dumbledore (excluding Harry's lessons), sighed, "He really was a great teacher."

The others nodded. "And a great Headmaster." Remus put in. Lily sighed, sure Professor Sinistra was pretty good but everyone said that she just wasn't the same as Professor Dumbledore or even Professor McGonagall. Teddy always took credit for driving McGonagall out after his 3rd year, saying that it was because of all his pranks.

The obituary touched on the rumours that had always been circulating that Dumbledore would be the next Minister.

"He would have been an amazing Minister!" Ron shouted out. Everyone nodded, except Aberforth and Lily.

Aberforth turned to look at Ron, he spoke for the first time since the obituary of his brother began. He said, very gruffly, "You're wrong." He then turned away from the surprised looks.

Lily, however, fixed him in her gaze. "You should tell them." Aberforth's head snapped up to look at her. What did she mean?

Harry looked at his future daughter. Did she know something about Dumbledore? "Tell us what?" Fred asked.

"Ya, why don't you just tell us?" George asked her.

"Because it's not my story to tell." Lily looked away from her Uncles back to Aberforth. "But you should tell them. They will find out by the end of the book anyway." Everyone else was super confused at this point. Aberforth locked Lily in a piercing gaze. She couldn't mean the story of Ariana. There was no way anyone could find out but he could think of anything else the girl might be talking about. He looked away, either way he wasn't about to blurt out what had happened.

Lily sighed and shook her head when the questioning looks returned to her. It wasn't her place to tell. She was worried though about how long it would take for the book to reveal the true story. Hopefully she could get Aberforth to open up before he did in the book.

Aberforth nodded when the obituary touched on the his comradeship with Albus when they were at school. They had never been very close but they were still friendly towards each other. At least they had been until _he_ came along.

The obituary touched on the trouble of being friends with such an important and intelligent individual and speculated that his brother would have had it even worse.

Aberforth was the one receiving pitying looks now but he stoically looked away. He didn't love that sure but it wasn't his biggest problem with Albus.

While everyone's attention was focused on Albus, no one saw Ron nodding along. He still felt overshadowed by being Harry's friend.

Lily also nodded. She drew attention to herself by speaking. "Al and James both had it bad their first few years at Hogwarts. They both look a lot like Dad."

"They're your brothers?" Ginny asked.

"Yup." Lily said, popping the 'p' sound.

Harry looked down; he didn't want his sons to have to live in his shadow. He wanted them to be able to live their own lives. "Do you get that a lot?" He asked Lily.

She seemed to think for a minute. "Well some, but not as much as James or Al. I just have the last name connecting us whereas they both look a lot like you. I get it sometimes with Mom given how famous she is or sometimes with Grandma Lily from the teachers who knew her." She grinned. "People always say you and Al could be twins except he doesn't wear glasses or have the scar." Ginny grinned but was slightly confused, why was she so famous? She was getting the first description of her sons; she smiled over at Harry blushing slightly. She was glad their sons would look like their handsome father.

As the book touched on the death of Kendra Dumbldore everyone was feeling bad for the Dumbledore siblings.

Aberforth let out a humourless laugh that drew attention to himself. 'Ya, some job he did caring for us' he thought, but said nothing to the questioning looks.

The obituary proceeded to state the death of Ariana Dumbledore.

Aberforth was now blinking back tears and avoiding the sympathetic looks people were sending his way. If only they knew that their precious hero was responsible for killing his sister, he thought bitterly.

Lily, guessing what was going through Aberforth's head, stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aberforth, startled, looked up into the blue eyes that shone, not with sympathy, but understanding. A silent communication passed between them and Aberforth knew that she knew. He sighed, reached up and patted her hand before looking away again.

Lily went to sit back where she had been, ignoring all the questioning looks along the way.

The obituary described Dumbledore's feeling of guilt over Ariana's death and Doge's belief that he was guiltless.

Most in the room nodded along with Doge's sentiments but Aberforth muttered so quietly that not even Minerva, who sat right next to him could hear, "Oh, he was guilty alright."

The obituary next touched on Aberforth and Albus's falling out and that they had grown a little more cordial as years went on.

Aberforth sighed. It had barely even been cordial and yet even now he couldn't bring himself to be sorry.

Everyone else in the room had almost a perpetual lack on confusion.

As the obituary began wrapping up Doge stated that he would dearly miss his friend.

Minerva and Harry both sniffed at that. Out of everyone there, besides Aberforth, they had been closest to him. "I really do miss him." Harry said softly to Ginny when she gave his hand a squeeze. "He was always there. I didn't agree with everything he did or said but he always listened to me." He blinked back tears. "He really did care, one of the few who did." Ginny just nodded her head.

Lily got up and gave her dad a hug. "You named Al after him." She told her parents. "His full name is Albus." She decided to leave off the Severus for now. Harry smiled and hugged Ginny to him.

Minerva, who had heard Lily, smiled sadly. "I can tell you that he would have been very honoured by that Harry, Ginny. It would have meant a great deal to him." Harry looked over at her and nodded before turning back to Charlie.

The book said the phrase in his last hour and Harry, remembering Dumbledore's last hour shuddered softly.

Harry in the book finished reading the obituary and described feeling x-rayed by Dumbledore's picture which accompanied the obituary.

Harry was now on the receiving ends of sympathetic glances but he didn't notice, his head was once more tucked into the nape of Ginny's neck.

In the book Harry's thoughts turned to how little he had actually known Dumbledore.

"You did know him mate." Ron told Harry.

"Ya, Harry you knew him better than almost anyone." Hermione added.

"I know you really did care for each other Harry." Remus said.

"Yes, he was always worrying about you Harry." Molly commented.

"Yes, Harry, I do believe Professor Dumbledore cared more for you than maybe any other student he had taught." Minerva informed him.

Aberforth couldn't help but think that maybe if Albus had cared for their sister as much as he seemed to care for Harry Potter she might still be alive.

Hermione looked affronted when the idea of a stupid Hermione was put on the same level as a child Dumbledore.

Ron turned to her. "Come on, Hermione, you can't deny it is a ridiculous concept." He started to chuckle but stopped when Hermione glared at him.

When a friendly blast ended skrewt was put at the same level all the students who had been at Hogwarts the year Hagrid had the Skrewts started to laugh uproariously. When they finally settled down and were able to wipe the tears of mirth from their eyes Charlie continued to read.

In the book Harry's thoughts turned to how little he had asked about Dumbledore and how they had really only discussed Harry.

"That's because he was trying to keep you alive." Tonks told him as though it were obvious. Harry just nodded. He still wished he knew more about Dumbledore's past.

The book revealed that Harry had only ever asked Dumbledore one question about himself.

"What did you ask him?" George asked. Harry looked down blushing.

"What mirror?" Kingsley asked when the question was repeated in the book.

"The Mirror of Erised." Harry muttered so quietly most people had to strain to make out what he said.

"Harry!" Hermione and Molly both scolded at the same time. "That's a really personal question."

The twins, Ron and Charlie burst out in laughter when Dumbledore's answer was given. "Can you imagine-" Fred started to ask.

George continued on his brother's question. "-Dumbledore jumping for joy when he puts his socks on in the morning?" This renewed the laughter, this time Tonks joined in.

In the book Harry began reading the article about Rita Skeeter's upcoming biography on Dumbledore.

"Oh Harry, please tell me you didn't believe anything that woman wrote?" Hermione said. Harry just shrugged. He still wasn't sure what to believe.

Aberforth, who hadn't previously read the article looked up as it began. Was it possible that Rita Skeeter had somehow managed to find out the truth. He had denied her request for an interview but could someone have told her the truth about Ariana? Was there anyone else left who knew?

The writer of the article in the book began by saying that gossip was largely present in her conversation with Rita Skeeter.

"That's right. That's all that woman writes, gossip." Molly said. Harry chose not to mention that it had been her who had written his story of Voldemort's return.

"That's a good question," expressed Remus when the article wondered how she had been able to put the book together so quickly. "It shows that she can't be too relied upon. She didn't do proper research."

The writer of the article quoted Doge as saying that Skeeter's book was in no way true.

"Of course he's right." Tonks said. "If anyone would know it would be him."

Minerva nodded. "I, myself, declined to speak with her about Albus as did all the rest of the teaching staff." She looked around the room. "I don't know a single person who knew Albus well who spoke with her."

Harry looked up feeling slightly more reassured.

In response to Doge's criticism Skeeter tried to make out that he was crazy.

"There is no way that is true." Said Arthur. "Elphias is a good person and completely sane." All the other Order members around the room nodded; they all respected Doge.

"Further proof that she is not credible. She doesn't know whether these people were even telling the truth." Kingsley said as they listened to a section in which Rita discussed her writing process. He looked thoroughly irritated.

In the article Rita was being very careful to point out that many people disagreed with Dumbledore when he stepped on their toes to push his agenda ahead.

"Well of course they did, but only people that didn't agree on equality and fairness." Molly said. "Only people who needed their toes stepped on a bit." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Aberforth was listening intently when Skeeter revealed that she had access to a source that was a fount of information.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, he hadn't read the article yet either.

"It's just Rita trying to make stuff up again." Hermione told him.

In the book Skeeter claimed that Dumbledore had once dabbled in the dark arts.

"No he didn't!" Exclaimed everyone bar Lily and Aberforth.

Lily glanced at Aberforth to see if he would speak up but when he caught her eye and shook his head, she looked away.

When the discussion in the article turned to the Dumbledore family; it was asked whether Skeeter was referring to Aberforth's charming of goats.

Aberforth scowled while the twins burst out laughing.

"What did you-" George began.

"Do Aberforth? Or more accurately-" Fred continued.

"What did you make the goat do?" George finished.

Just as Aberforth was about to open his mouth to tell them Molly interrupted. "Fred, George! That's enough!"

In the article Rita waved off the questions of Aberforth and revealed that it was really Kendra and Ariana that had interested her.

Aberforth grimaced. He was now very worried. What exactly had Rita uncovered about his mother and sister? Had she found out the truth or was it just another of her lies.

In the article Rita Skeeter said that it would be revealed how and why Dumbledore's nose was broken.

Aberforth grinned at that. It was one of his happy memories. Physically attacking his brother for getting their sister killed. He was very proud of that. "I broke it." He announced to the room.

"What?!" Molly shrieked.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Awesome!" The twins declared, garnering strange looks.

Harry looked at Aberforth intently. Was any of what Rita said true?

In the article Rita echoed the claims of a wizard who said that Dumbledore had stolen some of his research on the uses of dragon's blood.

"That's a lie." Minerva said. "He discovered most of them on his own and a few with Nicolas Flamel."

Remus nodded. "I don't even know why people would bother lying about that."

"It is indeed common knowledge." Kingsley added in.

In the book Rita mused that there was more to the situation with Grindelwald than was known publically.

Everyone snorted except the usual two exceptions.

Aberforth was getting nervous now. Could Skeeter have found out about it all? Did he want it to be public? He wasn't sure.

When Rita speculated that a duel might not have taken place at all everyone, including Aberforth and Lily, rolled their eyes. There was no sense in denying the duel had taken place.

"How can she even suggest that?" Ginny asked. "Weren't there like dozens of eyewitnesses?"

"Yes indeed Miss Weasley many have written extensive accounts on the subject." Minerva answered.

"In addition the ministry collected countless memories of the event including from Dumbledore himself and they were all found to be untampered with.

In the article Rita was claiming that Dumbledore's interest in Harry was unnatural. The room frowned at that.

"It wasn't unnatural!" Tonks said.

"He just cared a lot about Harry." Said Remus.

Harry smiled, he didn't want to think that Dumbledore was unnaturally interested in him.

It was suggested that it was not in Harry's interest for that level of connection to have existed between the two.

"Of course it was in Harry's interest!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Ya!" Lily piped up. "Dad wouldn't have named Al after him if it wasn't!" Harry smiled again at this.

Ron snorted when Skeeter said that Harry's adolescence had been troubled. "Troubled doesn't even begin to cover it." Harry mock glared at him.

The book mentioned the interview Rita Skeeter had done with Harry about Voldemort's return.

"The one decent thing she's ever written." Hermione said.

"And you're the one who made it happen." Harry reminded her, smiling. She grinned back at him.

Neither noticed Ron's scowl, he knew now that they wouldn't end up together as Harry married Ginny. That didn't stop him from feeling slightly jealous though.

Harry snorted loudly at Rita's assertion that she and him were close.

In the article Rita was claiming that she knew the 'real Harry Potter'.

"As if!" Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all chorused. Hermione then continued alone. "I'm not sure anyone really knows the 'real Harry Potter'."

Harry snickered. "Well, you, Ron and Ginny are definitely the closest."

Lily then smirked. "I'm not sure any of them really do in my time either." The aforementioned individuals pouted playfully at Harry and he just grinned back.

The conversation in the article in the book turned to the night that Dumbledore died. Rita claimed that not everything was necessarily as it seemed and that it was for the wizarding world to know after they had read her book.

Harry scowled. "No, it's for me to know as I WAS THERE!" He finished by yelling the end. Nobody scolded or questioned him, they just looked sadly at him. When Harry's breathing finally returned to normal Charlie continued reading.

In the book Harry finished reading the article and threw the paper containing it in the trash can.

"Ya Harry!" The twins cheered. "Throw Skeeter in the trash where she belongs." Bill, Charlie and Ron laughed at their antics.

Nobody heard Lily's sigh as she heard her Uncle George joking with his twin.

"Harry, you need to let this go." Remus told him as they read about lines from the article circling around in Harry's brain. "You know Dumbledore. You knew him to be kind and honest and warm. Remember that Dumbledore. Not the thing Rita is trying to paint him as."

Harry nodded but stayed silent, looking down at the floor.

"Potter," Aberforth spoke and Harry looked up. "I'm not going to get into what might have been uncovered by Skeeter until I know exactly what she is saying about my brother's past." He looked intently at Harry but out of the corner of his eye so Lily shake her head sadly but he had made his decision. He would not ruin his brother for Harry Potter unless he had too, the boy deserved to have someone to look up to. "I'm not going to say for now what went on in our childhood because to be quite honest it ain't any of your business." At this point in his mini speech he looked around the room at everyone who was there. "It ain't any living person's business but mine anymore. But," Harry looked up at Aberforth, "I want you to know this, no matter what else might be true or lies, my brother cared about you. He always wanted you to succeed, I know that for a fact. So don't doubt that he wanted only the best for you."

Harry nodded, still not completely satisfied but he was appeased for now. Charlie continued reading

No one noticed Aberforth shift uncomfortably in his chair when the book described Harry seeing something different in the two way mirror.

"Why? What did you think you had seen?" Ron asked him. Harry just looked away.

"Harry?" Ginny tried to get him to respond but he just looked at her, his cheeks tinged with pink and she realized he was embarrassed.

In the book it was revealed that Harry had thought he had seen Albus Dumbledore's eye.

"Oh Harry. It's okay to miss him." Molly tried to assure him. Harry just nodded looking down.

Ginny started to rub comforting circles into Harry's back again.

Minerva looked around the room, she could tell people were starting to get a little antsy. "How about one more chapter and then we will take a short break?" Everyone nodded and Charlie handed the book to Bill.

 **AN: This is the last of the chapters I had prewritten, I will try to post the next as soon as I finish writing it. Sorry if there wasn't enough interaction between some of the characters in this chapter but I was trying to set up Aberforth's feelings towards Albus. Just so Everyone knows the sitting/reading order in the room is Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lily (on the floor in between her parents), Harry, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, Aberforth. Please Review**


	5. dursleys departing

**AN: Sorry, it's a bit longer than I would normally like to leave updates but I've been dealing with some family issues. Hoping to get up a few chapter before too long to make up for it. Remember to vote on the poll, it will be closing soon.**

Chapter 5: The Dursleys Departing

Bill took the book and began to read.

The chapter title revealed that the book would be featuring the Dursley's prominently.

"Ugh, do we have to read about them?" Ron asked. No one even bothered to answer him.

"Is that your Uncle?" Molly asked Harry when the book described a voice screaming out at some unknown person.

At Harry's nod Remus asked him "who is he talking to like that?" Harry just shifted uncomfortably, he hoped the book wouldn't go into too much detail of his time at Private Drive.

"Why wouldn't he call you by your name?" Tonks asked Harry when the book revealed that it was him his uncle had been calling.

"Honestly? I'm not even sure he knows it." Harry just shrugged his shoulders like that was normal. Everyone else stared at him incredulously. He had never told anyone much about his 'family'. There was no reason to when he was cared for and loved with his friends, they were his real family.

"He has a name!" Ginny yelled, looking at the book when Harry was addressed as 'you'.

Fred and George started snickering. When they got questioning looks George burst out "Gin-Gin is-"

"-Talking to a book." Fred finished. Ginny glared at them and they shrank back into their seats allowing Bill to continue reading.

"He could be a bit more polite." Said Tonks to which Harry snorted.

"He wouldn't be Uncle Vernon if he was." He said.

The book described the Dursleys' physical appearance for the first time. There were looks of disgust on the faces of many in the room.

"They sound attractive." Charlie deadpanned.

Harry snorted in response and motioned Bill to continue reading..

"He has difficulty saying please?" Arthur asked. "I knew that they weren't the friendliest people out there but that is just ridiculous."

"Oh, it's not that bad anymore." Harry told him. "For the last few summers they've mostly just ignored me."

"And that's a good thing?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Well, it's better than the alternative." Harry shrugged, while everyone else wondered what the alternative was.

"He has a mind?!" Shouted the twins when Vernon had said he had changed it. Ron, Harry and Ginny burst out in laughter.

After everyone had settled down Minerva turned to Harry. "What has he changed his mind about?"

"Leaving." Without waiting for a response, Harry motioned for Bill to continue reading.

In the book Petunia was objecting to Harry being sarcastic with Vernon.

"Oh ya!" Tonks exclaimed. "It's okay for your oaf of a husband to scream at and insult Harry but Harry can't use sarcasm at all. That makes sense."

Remus turned towards Tonks and gently said "Dora dear, you know you are talking to a book right?"

Tonks blushed but glared at her husband until he turned away, his lips turned slightly upwards in a smile.

Fred and George burst out into laughter when Harry described Vernon's face. "He's got piggy little eyes." They managed to get out between their guffaws. "Harry, how much bigger is his stomach than his eyes?"

Harry just rolled his own eyes at them and turned back to Bill.

Mr. Weasley frowned when Vernon said he didn't believe they were in danger. "Didn't Kingsley and I explain to them exactly why they had to leave?"

Kingsley nodded and Minerva added in, "And does he really think that if it came to it we would have given them a choice?"

Hermione looked around at all the adults in the room. "Would you really have forced them to go?"

The members of the Order exchanged looks. "Their safety and Harry's are our top concern," Kingsley started to say. "We wouldn't have hurt them but we also wouldn't have allowed them to be a danger to themselves or Harry." Hermione frowned but nodded and turned back to Bill.

"You could feel amused looking at him?!" Fred and George devolved into laughter. Bill continued reading without even waiting for his slightly insane brothers to stop.

Fred and George who had just recovered from their previous laughing fit burst into another one when Dudley adding his weights and Vernon dropping them on his foot was described, this time they were joined by Ron, Tonks, Ginny and, to everyone's surprise, Lily.

"Harry, I don't know who is more stupid your Uncle or cousin." Ron got out in between laughter to which Ginny redoubled over.

Hermione, who had been scowling at Ron, said, "I don't know what you're laughing at Ginny, you're gonna be related to them someday." Ginny looked at Hermione with a horrified expression on her face as the room grew silent waiting for Ginny's reaction. Bill took advantage of the quiet to continue reading before his sister could do anything to drastic.

"No mate, it's definitely your uncle who is the more stupid one." Ron informed Harry when Vernon's theory that it was a plot to get the house was revealed. Harry just nodded, he hadn't told anyone about Dudley's revelations, they would find out in a few pages he guessed.

Ginny was starting to turn green when Vernon's pulsing vein was described.

"Wow, he really is unintelligent." Remus said. "Why on earth would you want that house? Is he really as stupid as he looks?!"

Harry burst into laughter at Remus's statement. Everyone turned to look at him with questioning eyes, he just shook his head trying to stop laughing.

"No way." Fred and George exclaimed when in the book Harry said exactly what Remus had just asked.

"Well what do you know Remus, Harry thinks just like you." Tonks said.

"Ugh." Ginny groaned, burying her face in her hands as the true idiocy of her future relatives continued to be exposed.

In the book Harry was wondering aloud why he would want the house and asked if it was because of all the happy memories.

"What happy memories?" Ron asked.

"Harry was being sarcastic Ron." Charlie exasperatedly told his younger brother.

In the book Harry was trying to reinforce just how big of a deal it was and mentioned Dumbledore's visit the previous summer as well as Kingley and Arthur's visit early that summer. The book described Vernon's anger towards both visits.

"Why was he angry about our visit?" Arthur asked. "I thought it went rather well."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but before he could Kingsley had beaten him to it. "So did I Arthur but if they have been changing their mind about whether to leave or not then they must not have thought so."

Arthur blushed at the questioning looks when his past visit to the Dursley's before Harry's fourth year was described. Only his family, including Harry and Hermione, knew about the incident.

"What exactly happened Arthur?" Minerva asked with a hint of disapproval in her voice, meanwhile Aberforth was chuckling where he was sitting.

"Well, ah, you see…" Arthur trailed off and looked down.

Bill sensing his father's discomfort continued to read.

In the book Harry said that they were worried that Voldemort might take the Dursley's hostage in the hopes that Harry would rescue them.

"Would you?" Hermione asked Harry.

Molly and Ron both answered for him at the same time.

"Of course he would." Molly smiled at Harry.

"No, he wouldn't. And really who can blame him." Ron said.

Molly turned to glare at Ron but everyone else looked to Harry for an answer. He just shrugged. He still wasn't sure and Dudley's statements from that day made everything more uncertain in his mind. Everyone turned back to Bill, but Harry caught Hermione and Molly both casting looks in his direction.

"That's true. Dedalus and Hestia are very good." Tonks said while the rest of the Order members nodded when in the book Harry described their protection as the best available.

The book described Harry as being surprised when Uncle Vernon brought up the Ministry of Magic.

"Yes, I'm surprised as well." Aberforth remarked. "Why would he care if we have a ministry? Why should anyone care?" He then whispered something under his breath, the only words of which that were distinguishable were "horn", "honey" and "goat".

When the book described Harry laughing at his uncle for asking for ministry protection he was joined by almost everyone in the room.

"Didn't you tell him the ministry has been infiltrated?" Minerva asked Arthur and Kingsley.

"Of course we did." Kingsley answered. "But it seems as though he didn't believe a lot of what we said.

Ginny shuddered once again as Vernon's face was described. She turned to face Harry. "Harry James Potter, I don't care if these are your only living relatives I am never going near them!" She exclaimed.

Harry just turned and faced her with a bemused expression. "Do you really think I want you or our future kids anywhere close to them?" He asked.

Ginny frowned. "I don't care what you want around this. I want your promise that neither me nor our children will ever see your aunt or uncle."

Before Harry even had a chance to respond Lily snorted from her place in front of her parents. "If only!" Her snort and short statement drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked her daughter. Lily just smiled innocently up at her parents. "Lily Luna Potter you will tell me what you mean by that right now! Have you ever met these retched people before?!"

As Ginny spoke Lily's eyes grew wider. "Wow Mom, you sound like you do in the future whenever James does anything stupid." Ginny's eyes narrowed and Lily sighed. "Fine! Dad and Uncle Dudley are on much better terms in the future. I'm not sure when exactly but apparently sometime soon after the war ended Uncle Dudley wrote a long apology letter to Dad for all the ways he mistreated him." Everyone was looking shocked at Lily but none more so than Harry.

"Dudley can write?" He asked. Inside however his thoughts were in turmoil. Apparently Dudley really had been affected by the dementor in a lasting way.

Lily just nodded before she continued, looking up at Harry as she did so. "Anyway, you two started meeting for lunch once a month to talk and slowly started getting along. You invited Dudley to your wedding and he invited you and Mom to his. There is a muggle photo of you and Mom and Uncle Dudley and Aunt Mel at their wedding over the fire along with other family photos." Ginny and Harry were both in shock that they would be this close with a member of the Dursleys.

"We always go over to their house the day after Christmas. Christmas day all the Weasley extended family spend here at the Burrow and then the day after everyone goes to the other side of their families. Like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Rose and Hugo go to the Granger's and Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and Vic, Dom, and Louis go to the Delacour's, well we always go to Uncle Dudley's." At the sound of their kids' names Ron, Hermione and Bill looked up and smiled widely. "Well even though you and Dudley got over your differences Petunia and Vernon never could get over their issues with magic. Apparently at his wedding Uncle Dudley had to stop Vernon from physically attacking you, Dad."

"So you have never met Vernon and Petunia?" Molly asked hopefully. She didn't want her daughter or grandchildren exposed to them.

"Well, not purposefully. See the Christmas before I started Hogwarts when we arrived at Uncle Dudley and Aunt Mel's they were still there. We were early arriving and they were late leaving. James had just started his fifth year at school and decided it would be fun when Uncle Dudley asked him and Al how school was going to go into detail about a transfiguration lesson."

"Oh godric." Harry groaned.

"Ya, Petunia fainted and Vernon lunged at James cause he thought he had done something to her." Lily frowned. "It took Dad and Uncle Dudley to restrain him. Mom came really close to shooting off a stunner."

Ginny and Harry were both frowning. "That's the one and only time I've met them. But we all enjoy our time with Uncle Dudley's family."

Nobody in the room knew how to react to the story. Fred and George were laughing at James's antics; McGonagall was frowning and wondering which Transfiguration lesson it had been. Molly was shaking her head angry that someone would try to attack one of her Grandbabies even if it sounded like the child was a Fred and George type and had deliberately provoked it. The others were frowning slightly but eventually everyone turned back to Bill so he could continue reading.

Everyone in the room turned to look questioningly at Kingsley when Vernon asked why he wasn't going to be their guard, who wore a shocked look. "The wanted me to guard them?"

"Umm, ya." Harry told him. "I'm not really sure why but of all the wizards they've met you seem to be the one they tolerated the most."

It appeared that for a moment Kingsley was trying to decide whether to be sick or not. Eventually he strained a smile, "I guess that's nice of them." It was apparent to everyone in the room that he didn't really mean it.

When Vernon exclaimed that Kingsley was the best he started to shake his head and object but was interrupted.

"Don't try to argue Kingsley," Tonks told him. "We all know that it's true. You are the best guard we have left now that Mad-Eye is…" She trailed off and looked down.

When Kingsley opened his mouth to object once again he was stopped by Remus shaking his head slightly. Not knowing what to do the rest of the room turned back to the book.

The twins and Lily burst out laughing when the book mentioned that the Dursleys had never seen Kingsley with his earring in. Once again at her laughter Lily received questioning looks.

"Oh, come on!" She exclaimed. "Do I need to remind you again who I'm related to?" Slowly the room's occupants turned back to Bill and he continued reading.

At Vernon asking for resumes of Hestia and Dedalus many of the readers snorted. Remus slowly shook his head as if to clear it. "Is he seriously asking for that? He's lucky we are sending anyone given what he's done." Remus had never liked the idea of leaving Harry with Petunia, Lily had told him and the other marauders enough about her sister over the years.

As Harry in the book began listing all the things that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had been doing to the muggle world all the readers began shaking their heads or looking down sadly. "Really, your uncle is the stupidest person I've ever met Harry. He still didn't believe you after seeing how shitty things have gotten in the last few years." George's statement pretty much summed up what everyone else was thinking at the time and so they turned back to Bill to continue reading.

Many of the readers shivered at the reminder in the book of the dementor attack in Little Whinging.

"Really, you would think that after what happened to his son he would understand how dangerous it could be. Any logical person would." Molly exclaimed in frustration.

"Yes, but Mrs. Weasley, for that to be the case my uncle would have to be a logical person." Harry reminded the woman who had been a surrogate mother to him for the past 6 years.

When Dudley questioned whether there were more than the two dementors that had attacked them it proved to once again be too much for the twins. "He really is an idiot isn't he?" They asked in unison between their guffaws, but then cowered from the look their future niece fixed them in.

"He had no way to know." Lily justified. "He was terrified of them."

When in the book Harry reminded the Dursleys of the last time they tried to outrun wizards Harry burst into laughter. Everyone else in the room looked at him questioningly and he just began to laugh harder.

Eventually he calmed down enough to explain. When he told of Hagrid showing up at the hut on the rock and Dudley's pigtail everyone joined Harry in his exuberant hysterics.

"What don't these idiotic people understand? They would be killed if they had stayed." Minerva exclaimed when Vernon continued to attempt to find reasons to object (this time it was work and school), her accent thicker than it usually was.

When Dudley agreed to go with the Order the room fell silent.

"Seriously, it's the fat lard who agrees first?" Fred asked.

George nodded in agreement with his twin. "Bill, could you re-read that last bit?" When the eldest Weasley sibling complied the room once again fell silent. It seemed that nobody present had much else to say about Dudley's sensible statement and so Bill continued to read.

"Well, you summed that up pretty well Harry." Charlie told him.

The book asked what you say to someone as a goodbye after 16 years of dislike. "How about 'thanks for nothing, I hope that I will never see you again and never introduce my wife and kids to you.'" Ginny suggested, glaring mildly at Harry as she did so.

"Dedalus is the best!" George said. Ron joined the twins in laughing at how exuberant Dedalus was about seeing Harry again and only stopped when fixed in a glare from Hermione.

"I bet the muggles loved being addressed that way." Aberforth surprised many in the room by speaking up at Dedalus's use of Harry's name to greet the Dursleys. He had been the most silent of the listeners so far.

"Ya," Ron agreed. "That sounds like the way Dobby would great the Dursleys." After an awkward moment following Ron's statement Bill began to read again.

When in the book Dedalus angered Vernon but asking whether he knew how to drive Arthur shook his head fondly. "Dear old Dedalus, he never was very subtle when dealing with muggles.

In the book Dedalus and Hestia mentioned that of how Harry was leaving had changed. "That really confused me." Harry told the room in an effort to distract everyone from the sadness that they felt at the mention of Mad-Eye's name in the book. Tonks in particular was looking very sad.

Tonks snickered at Harry's confusion in the book surrounding Dedalus's talking watch. "I sometimes forget that you didn't grow up with everyday magical objects Harry." She said as she continued to chuckle before turning back to Bill as a signal to continue reading.

The book remarked that Vernon was staring in shock at Dedalus's pocket watch and Tonks finally lost it. "Oh come on!" She exclaimed. "It's just a watch. Even muggles have watches with alarms on them."

"Yes, but Dora, those watches don't normally talk to their owners." Remus tried to explain. Tonks just snorted and turned back to Bill.

Ron snorted at the possibility of Harry and the Dursleys exchanging tearful farewells. "As if!" He exclaimed rather loudly.

"Ronald-" Hermione and Molly both started to reprimand him.

"No, it's okay." Harry interrupted. "He's right."

At Vernon's goodbye to Harry many of the adults frowned.

"After 16 years that is all he has to say as a goodbye?" Molly asked. She had never liked the idea of the Dursleys, but neither had she believed that they were as horrible as Ron, the twins and Ginny had said.

"He wouldn't even shake your hand in farewell?" Kingsley asked, frowning. He knew possibly the least of all those present about Harry's home life. It was shocking to read just how poorly he was treated.

Harry, in the book, compared Dudley to Grawp. "And just where did you meet a giant Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked him. Mrs. Weasley joined Minerva in glaring at the Golden Trio; whilst Charlie, Arthur, Remus, Tonks and Aberforth looked back and forth between the three of them with a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry, who in turn looked away from the adults. It was another several minutes before the adults realized that they weren't going to get anything out of the three teenagers and turned back to Bill to continue hearing the book.

At Dudley's statement that he didn't understand Fred and George looked at each other and then burst into laughter. "That must have been a new experience for him." George began.

"Ya, when has Dudley ever not understood something before?" Fred continued.

"Now that would be a sight to see." Lily was laughing. "Uncle Dudley as a ballerina." She threw back her head in a fit of hilarity.

"Damn straight he doesn't want to go with you!" Ron almost shouted. He then turned to Harry. "You didn't did you?"

Harry shook his head in amusement at his best mate. "Of course not."

As Dudley was continuing to question where Harry was going Bill stopped reading. "Blimey, he really does care about you Harry." Bill said.

Harry just shrugged, he still couldn't believe what Dudley had said to him that day.

At Vernon's statement in the book everyone in the room with the exception of Harry frowned. "Off with some of our lot?!" Was the general exclamation from the readers.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Molly asked.

"What does it sound like?" Harry asked her and then turned back to Bill without giving her a chance to answer.

In the book Harry tried to claim that it didn't matter what the Dursleys said. Remus shook his head sadly. "It does matter Harry. It matters very much. Lily would be outraged by the way her family has treated you." He felt a prickling at his eyes. "I should have been there for you. You didn't deserve this."

"It's okay Remus. It really is." Harry attempted to assure his surrogate uncle. Remus shook his head but remained silent and so after a moment Bill began to read again.

Remus shook his head again at Harry making light of his relatives neglect of him. He began to berate himself even more. He should have been there for his cub instead of cutting himself of from society for so many years.

Once again Dudley in the book had shocked the room into silence at his statement. Nobody know what to say there was silence for a full five minutes before Bill slowly began to read again.

"Hestia is right!" Molly exclaimed with Minerva nodding along. "Dudley didn't say thank you at all." Harry just smiled indulgently at the two women.

The twins burst out laughing at Harry's statement about how coming from Dudley saying that Harry wasn't a waste of space was like saying 'I love you'. "Harry, how come you aren't this funny-" Fred began.

"In real life?" Finished George. Harry just shrugged and chuckled slightly along with others in the room.

Following Dedalus's parting words Harry groaned loudly. "Like I don't already have enough pressure on me!" He exclaimed, but his smile let everyone know that he was partially joking.

Dudley had effectively already shocked everyone as much as possible and so nobody felt the need to comment on his final farewell handshake and short goodbye with Harry. Hearing it again Harry had to conclude that maybe his future daughter was right, he could have a future relationship with Dudley.

At his farewell with Petunia Molly shook her head slightly. "Well at least she said something." However this was said in quite a sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile Hermione voiced what many others in the room were thinking. "I wonder what she was about to say." Harry shrugged his shoulders. He too had wondered about this but had no idea and doubted he would ever find out.

Finally the last part of the chapter was read and there was a collective sigh of relief. Finally they didn't have to read about those moron Dursleys anymore.


	6. 1st Break

**AN: I know, I know, it has been far too long since an update. I'm sorry! I will try to be better but I'm in my second year at university and it has just started. I will not abandon this story though. It will be finished.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. That privilege belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros**

Chapter 5: Break 1

Bill sighed as he put down the book and there was a pause in which nobody spoke or moved after about a minute Kingsley sighed and intoned in his deep voice, "Well, I think we are all ready for a break." Everyone around the room nodded.

Ron looked around as everyone was beginning to break into side conversations and spoke up, "Why am I not hungry?" Everyone began to crack up.

Finally Lily screamed out, "Uncle Ron isn't hungry?! It's the apocalypse!" And that was when most people in the room truly burst out laughing.

Fred and George wiped tears from their eyes and George looked to Lily and exclaimed loudly, "We are so proud of you, our wonderful niece."

While at the same time Fred turned to Harry and Ginny. "Thank you for gifting us with such an extraordinarily funny niece. We can never tell you how much it means for us to be able to take a part in training the next generation of pranksters." Both twins then both redoubled over in laughter.

Eventually everyone settled down and then Lily turned to her red from annoyance Uncle Ron and explained, "1 of the spells I cast when I got here suspended our need to eat, drink and sleep during the time of the reading. That way we can get done as soon as possible." Ron just nodded in response before sitting back down.

Silence fell around the room for a short time, everyone was digesting what had been read and didn't know quite what to say. Eventually Ginny broke the silence when she turned to Lily and exclaimed that she wanted to know more about her future children.

"Well, I'm the youngest. I'm 15 and about to start my 5th year in Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor and I play seeker on the house team." Harry smiled at this, he was glad at least one of his children would play his position.

"What's your favourite subject?" Hermione asked, Lily chuckled in response, it was a typical question for her Aunt Hermione to ask.

"My favourite subject is defense against the dark arts." Lily smiled and looked over at her eldest uncle. "I have no idea what I want to do when I graduate though. Most people think I will end up as an auror like my dad but I'm not sure."

Harry and Ginny exchanged smiles hearing about their daughter before turning back to her. "You said you had to brothers?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded. "Albus is the middle child. Everyone calls him Al except when Mom or Dad is angry at him," Lily said before grumbling, "Which never seems to happen."

"What? Why do they never get angry with him?" Fred asked, frowning. He didn't want a nephew who was a goody goody like Percy.

"He never gets caught and when he does they are so impressed with what he was able to pull off that the never really get angry." Everyone laughed except Harry and Ginny who weren't quite sure how to feel about this. "He's seventeen and going into his last year at Hogwarts. He's a Ravenclaw and is gonna be Head Boy, he got the letter and badge about a week before I came back here."

"What?" Ron asked, "A Potter and a Weasley not in Gryffindor?"

"Ya, a lot of my cousins aren't in Gryffindor. Neither of your children are in Gryffindor Uncle Ron." Lily explained.

Ron only spluttered in response.

"And who did our dear Ronnikins have children with?" Fred asked causing Ron to blush.

"More importantly how did Ron trick her into it?" George asked, now Ron was glaring at both of his twin brothers.

"I think I already told you that Uncle Ron goes to the Granger's the day after Christmas with Aunt Hermione and their kids." Lily smiled watching how her words affected her family. Ron and Hermione were both blushing profusely and looking anywhere but at each other. Harry was smiling with a self satisfied grin on his face while he thought 'finally' to himself. Everyone else was similarly smiling thinking that it was about time.

Finally once everyone settled down and Ron and Hermione had stopped blushing Ginny turned back to Lily. "What is Al's favourite subject?"

Lily smirked. "Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," she glanced over at her eldest uncle and smiled. "Al has known he wants to be a curse breaker since before he started Hogwarts." She noticed the questioning looks she was getting and explained further. "Uncle Bill is Al's godfather and they have always been close. Mom likes to say that Uncle Bill brainwashed Al early in life about it."

Ginny frowned at Bill before she turned back to Lily. "And what about your eldest brother?"

Before Lily had a chance to answer however, another flash of white light encompassed the room, this time leaving behind a man who looked very similar to Harry. He looked about 19 and immediately glanced around the room a big grin spreading on his face.

Lily stood up and walked over to him, smacking him on the shoulder. "James Sirius Potter!" She growled. "I thought we agreed it would be just me who did this."

"Ya Lils, we did," Lily frowned at the nickname while everyone else in the room looked on confused. "But after you left me and the rest decided that we should ignore that decision. So I came back, more might come I'm not sure who yet though."

"Ugh, you're so frustrating! Fine! I was just telling them about Al and you. Mom and Dad – er, their young versions wanted to know."

"Perfect." The man named James spun in a circle taking in everyone around them; his eyes widened at certain people but it seemed that Lily was the only one who noticed, finally he smirked and faced Harry and Ginny. "I am the one and only James Sirius Potter, your eldest and best child." He exclaimed while Lily snorted. James continued ignoring his sister's interruption. "I am 19 years old, I was in Gryffindor. Unlike your other son and unfortunately my brother I know what it means to be a proper person and so was blessed enough to be neither a prefect nor head boy. I was the quidditch captain from my fourth year on though and I now play for the Wimborne Wasps in the professional league. I'm hoping to play for England in a year at the World Cup."

Harry and Ginny didn't quite know how to respond to this speech while between them Lily was just shaking her head. Molly, Bill and Hermione were frowning at James's comments on being a prefect and head boy. Ron, Charlie, the twins and Tonks were laughing. Arthur was chuckling slightly and shaking his head; he could already tell this particular future grandson of his would be following in the footsteps of Fred and George. Remus and McGonagall were smiling sadly this James reminded them so much of the first James Potter that it was almost sad.

Finally James looked around for a place to sit and his eyes met those of his Uncle Fred, the one Uncle he had never met. He looked sideways and met Lily's eyes.

Lily knew that of all her uncle's her eldest brother was closest to their Uncle George despite the fact that Ron was his godfather. She knew how much meeting their Uncle Fred would mean to him, she nodded when she met his eyes and he slowly moved over to where George and Fred were sitting, they moved so that James could sit between George and the end of the couch. James laid his arm along the back of the couch and rested his hand on his Uncle Fred's shoulder, as if to test that he was really there. Nobody but Lily noticed the tears he wiped from his eyes.

"So," James exclaimed back in his jubilant voice. "Where were you?" Molly took the book from her eldest son and began to read.


	7. AN

**AN:**

 **This story is not abandoned; I will be getting back to it very soon. I have been dealing with some personal issues for the last number of months however they are getting close to being resolved. In the meantime check out the challenge that I just posted and consider writing a story for it.**


End file.
